


Control

by I_Dream_Of_Camaros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Breathplay, Consent Play, Control Issues, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Grooming, Group Sex, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intense, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Original Fiction, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Subspace, Suggestive Themes, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_Of_Camaros/pseuds/I_Dream_Of_Camaros
Summary: Dean Montoya was angry, hot- headed and had no regard  for himself.  After one too many outbursts at work, his friends drag him to a club called 'The Pinnacle'.They have set him up with a dom who they think can  keep Dean under control.The only  problem is, Dean is not gay and he won't  be degraded to some sex slave.But a part of him feels the draw to the safe controlled  environment  that is being offered to him.Can he deny himself that?





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that Dean Montoya made known was the fact he was completely aganist this. But, trying to argue aganist two government trained agents was a difficult task. So, here he was, being physically pulled up to some mock Red Light District sex club. It was a fairly non-descript building from the outside. It was a pasty gray color with a black awning over the front door. It was lack of anything eye catching. Save for the tacky fake plants outside and the glowing purple sign that read 'The Pinnacle'. 

Dean grumbled as his best friend, Terry O'Sullivan, pulled him to the front door. He knocked three times on the door and a eye level slot slid open. 

"Password." A voice stated.

"Oh..you got be fucking killing me." Dean muttered, rolling his hazel eyes.

Terry elbowed him in the side. "Whiskey. On the rocks."

The slot slid close and the sounds of locks could be heard. As the door swung open, Dean was immediately hit with the strong odors of musk, alcohol and sweat. On the left of the room was a brightly lit dance floor with a stage complete with stripper poles, ironically without the strippers.

To the right was a bar, complete with a bleach blonde serving up drinks in a mini red bikini and frayed daisy dukes. She had a sickly orange spray on tan and a nose piercing that did not make up for her botoxed lips. The whole place reeked of cliches and lacked any ounce of class. He stopped and pulled against Terry. 

"Like hell I am spending my night in this place." Dean snarled.

Terry sighed and ran a hand through his buzz cut. "Dean..Please don't be difficult. This is for your best."

 

Dean was about to protest when his other friend pushed him in from behind. She was surprisingly strong for being only 5'5. Lissie Delrosa was a spunky chick who could beat you up before you even realized it. 

As Terry pulled Dean down a hallway, Dean took more notice of the club. It was ironically very quiet save for some crappy techno music being played and the dancing people on the dance floor. Dean felt his sense of security start to slip as he and his friends treked down the dimly lit hallyway lined with windowless doors that led to unknown rooms. He speculated these rooms were what made the Pinnacle a sex club. Once again, tacky fake plants were lined sporadically throughout the hallway. He was trying to wrap his head around the fake plant fetish when the hallway dead ended into a door.

"Be nice. Okay? Don't storm out and make a scene. Just listen. Now go knock twice." Lissie instructed, arms crossed over her chest.

Dean sighed, he could aruge against Terry and win. He knew for a fact that he couldn't win an argument aganist the Latina ever. So, he inwardly breathed and knocked twice on the door.

There was a moment of heart stopping silence before a low, accented voice answered from behind the door.

"It's unlocked."

Dean casted on final look back at Lissie and Dean befote flipping them off. Lissie returned the favor while Terry looked like a disappointed father. Dean turned and opened the door. He stepped into the room, the door quietly closed behind him. 

A faint scent of flavored cigarette smoke hung in the air. It was well lighted and the room was spacious. It looked like a normal office. A tall, blonde man sat behind a desk in the middle of the room. His hair glisten with hair gel and his gray eyes were narrowed at his computer screen.

Since the man hadn't said anything, Dean began to look around. There was a nice black leather sofa with a glass coffee table. Two chairs sat in front of the stylish glass office desk. Prints of famous artwork hung on the walls and an overhead light illuminated it all.

Dean was about to turn and leave when the man cleared his throat. Dean huffed and turned back around to find those icy gray eyes burning a hole into him.

"It is polite to say hello upon entering a room." The man stated.

Dean identified the accent as Italian. The man's sharp jawline and cheekbones also help confirm that, as well as the miniature Italian flag sitting on thr desk.

"I'm sorry, your higness." Dean replied, sarcasm dripping from each syllable. 

The man hardly looked amused. "Nor do I warrant for such disrespect."

"Who the hell are ya? The king of Persia? Get over yourself. I am so sorry I didn't come licking your boots as soon as I walked through the goddamned door." Dean snarled.

"I can see why your friends think this might be good for you. Have a seat." The man said, voice never raising.

He waved a leather clad hand to the chairs in front of his desk. Dean glared, he was mad at Terry and Lissie for bringing him here. He was mad at himself for allowing himself to be brought here. And most of all, he was pissed at this pretentious prick acting like he ruled the world. 

"I'll stand." Dean stated.

"I rather you sit. The quicker you do the sooner you may leave." The man replied, sounding almost bored.

Dean huffed and sat down crossing his arms like a child. "Well? Let's get on with this."

"My name is Lorenzo Ricci. I own this club. A few weeks ago your two friends approached me. They told me of your anger issues, lack of self control, overall rudeness and unprofessional attitude. They also stated that none of the psychiatrists provided to you through your government employment were beneficial. They also said you are being evaluated and may be removed from the department you work in. Is that correct?" The man , cocking his head slightly. 

Dean inwardly sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I don't play nice with others. What the hell are you going to do about it?" He grumbled. 

"Tell me, Dean, what do you know about BDSM and it's subculture?"" Lorenzo inquired. 

"BDSM? Isn't that like that cloak and dagger torture shit? Fucking 50 Shades of Gray nonsense?" Dean asked, sighing.

"You're language is appalling." Lorenzo muttered 

Dean was about to let out a string of curse words but was cut off by Lorenzo just as he opend his mouth.

"50 Shades of Grey is a horrible way to represent BDSM. It is misinterpreted through that series and all the series does is glorify abuse. Real BDSM is about control and relief and consent from both participating parties. It can be a very emotional and caring time between two partners. BDSM is based on trust, honesty and communication. Within BDSM, the main concern is safety, consent, and a controlled environment. The ultimate goal is pleasure for both parties. " Lorenzo explianed. 

"And why are you telling me all of this?" Dean asked.

"Because your friends want you to try BDSM to see if it can be a safe and controlled way for you to let out your anger. They believe I could possibly be a good dom to you." Lorenzo said calmly. 

"First of all, I am not fucking gay. Second of all, this place is shady. How do I know you aren't some elaborate prostitution ring?" Dean growled, defensively. 

Lorenzo let a breath escape his lips and he rubbed the bridge of his razor thin nose before replying.

"Do you honestly think that your two government agent friends would bring you, a government agent, to a prostitution ring? Also, my club was federally and state licensed. I had to undergo an extensive background check and attain many permits. My club is also monitored and regularly inspected. Everything I do is completely legal." Lorenzo said, blandly. 

Dean leaned back into his chai and glared. He ran a hand through his messy sandy colored hair.

"Fine." He huffed. "But I stil ain't a homo."

"There are female doms if you rather. But your friend, Lissie informed me that you can't handle dominant females. That you struggle with her personality at points." Lorenzo mused.

"Jesus Christ. Did they tell ya my blood type as well!?" Dean snapped, throwing his hand up.

"A+. You were born in Dallas, Texas to a Gina Montoya. You are twenty eight. You graduated top of your class and were offered a goverment position on which you accepted immediately. You are a heavy drinker yet only socially smoke." Lorenzo listed.

Dean just stared, hazel eyes full fire and anger.

"However they did not tell me your favorite color, music or activity." Lorenzo said gently. His tone was lighter and softer.

Dean bit his lip then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Orange, jazz and I like to bake." He begrudgingly muttered. 

"Excellent." Lorenzo said, jotting notes down on his computer. 

"This BDSM thing. You said you were a dom...So that means you'd expect me to lay down while tou take control. I'm not about thst shit. And..I ain't gay. I don't want...your dick in me." Dean rambled. 

Lorenzo smiled lightly. 

"Common misconception. A dom's main focus is the safety and pleasure of his or her's sub. While a dom may be in control and is the one mainly responsible, a sub is not without control or voice. A sub is the only one who has complete control over themselves. It is a sub's duty to have make their needs, wants and fears verbal. If a sub does not feel safe or comfortable it is the sub's duty to use the safeword and voice their concerns. It is a dom's duty to respect it and not continue." Lorenzo explianed, still typing away.

"This sounds like a bunch if shit to me." Dean said, standing. "I ain't a fag nor am I going to be one. Sorry for wasting your time."

"This is a lot of information for you to process. If you'd like to come tomorrow, please do so. I ask that if you do come, that it be exactly at noon. I do not tolerate tardiness. Good night, Dean. Do not be hard on your friends. They only have your best interest at heart." Lorenzo said, looking up from the screen.

"I'm not coming back. Bye." Dean snapped.

He opened the office door and stormed down the hallway and out of the makeshift dance floor. He walked to his car and got in. He jammed the keys into the ignition and sped home.

His head spinning with a thousand questions.


	2. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo wants Dean to learn how to relax

The Pinnacle looked much different in the daylight. It looked less tacky and more seedy. Which really wasn't much comfort. Though, Dean still didn't know what had compelled him to come back. Maybe it was that there had been some truth in Lorenzo's words. Maybe he did feel like he was spiralling out of control and had no way to contain himself. Or maybe he was curious about the whole BDSM thing. 

He took a deep breath and let it out. He then let his knuckles fall aganist the door a few times. Then he waited. A thousand words telling him to just run. And he almost did when the door opened. 

Lorenzo stood there, wearing form fitting black jeans, a silky emerald colored button down dress shirt and a pair of black loafers. His blond hair was slicked back and he was sporting a six o clock shadow. His icy gray eyes immediately landed on Dean.

"You came back. I thought you would. Come in." Lorenzo stated.

He stepped to the side and Dean reluctantly walked into the building. Dean gave Lorenzo a sidelong as the other closes the door.

"Follow." Lorenzo said, before going off down a hall.

Dean followed after him. They had gone down a different hallway then the one from last night. This hallway led to a set of descending staircases. Dean sucked in a breath and clambered down the stairs.

They led to another hallway and finally into a large kitchen. The kitchen was equipped with all the latest items and was done up in lovely stainless silver and a black marble. 

A small breath escaped Dean's lips. "Wow.." 

His hazel green eyes widened and he began to inspect all the cooking equpiemnt more closely. He looked a bit like a child in a candy shop. 

"I suspect it is to your liking?" Lorenzo asked.

Dean looked over at him, he had forgotten that the other man was even there. He slowly nodded.

"I didn't agree to any kitchen porno." Dean said, eyes narrowing. 

The corner of Lorenzo's mouth twitched. "No. This isn't a scene...or as you call it..a 'Kitchen porno'."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"BDSM isn't always about sex, Dean. And we won't be doing anything sexual until I know you are comfortable." Lorenzo said, calmly. 

"Then what the hell is all of this?" Dean asked, getting agitated. 

"Last night you informed me you liked to bake. I figured that you would enjoy doing that today. I also downloaded some jazz music for you to listen too while you bake." Lorenzo said, sitting down on a nearby bar stool.

"Jesus, it's like you knew for sure I was gonna come back." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"I had my speculations." Lorenzo replied. 

Lorenzo pulled out his phone and a few minutes later, soft jazz music began to play throughout the kitchen. Dean decided to play along. He went to the fridge and saw high quality items of food. He was in heaven.

Dean began to mix flour, sugar and baking soda. He was going to make lemon cupcakes. He was quite aware of Lorenzo's gaze on him. He tried his best to ignore the Italian. But, it proved to much. Dean slammed down the mixing spoon and spun around.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that!?" Dean growled. 

Lorenzo stood and walked over. "We will need to work on your language. It's a shame to hear such words out of a handsome mouth.

Dean could feel his cheeks burning. He grumbled to himself and went back to mixing. About half an hour later, Dean did feel more relaxed and he also had two trays of beautifully decorated cupcakes. He had simply ignored Lorenzo the whole entire time. But now, he had no choice but to look at the other man.

"How do you feel, Dean?" Lorenzo inquired.

"Relaxed. I think...A little pissed.." Dean said, shrugging. 

"Why are you upset?" Lorenzo asked, gray eyes boring into Dean.

Dean shrugged again. "I don't know."

"I am glad you are relaxed. I want you to be rational for this next part. Your friends filled out this but I need your consent and signature." Lorenzo said, sliding over a contract. 

"You are free to leave the contract whenever but it is set for six months." Lorenzo added.

Dean felt his relaxation start to fade away as he over the contract. He bit his lip, not sure what to say. He liked this underlying controlled atmosphere. Where he could relax and just be.

He knew thag things could get sexual and he wasn't sure how he felt about that either. He wasn't gay and he had never thought of experimenting before.

Dean took the pen and signed the contract. He had nothing to lose and he could back out at anytime he wanted.

Lorenzo gave a small smile. "I'll expect you here tomorrow night. Five."

Dean nodded.

This was the start of something new. And he was diving right into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know. 
> 
> But next chapter will be super fun!


	3. Grooming

At six in the morning, Dean had gotten a text from Terry. It had woken up Dean and so now Dead was pissed. But, the offer of coffee and breakfast was too tempting to turn down. Dean sat up in bed and kicked the covers off. The majority of them landed on the floor.

He pulled on yesterday's jeans and a green t- shirt that read ‘Coca-Cola Life’. Dean grabbed his keys and wallet. He pulled in a pair of socks and a pair of Chuck Taylor's that were falling apart. 

Dean tugged a comb through his short sandy locks and brushed his teeth. He went out to his driveway and slid into his black 1973 Trans Am. A few minutes later he was sitting across from Terry.

Terry’s dark hair was a mess per usual and his brown eyes were burning a hole into Dean. The two awkwardly sat in silence and stared at each other for a good ten minutes. 

“Dean….I understand you are mad.” Terry stated, breaking the silence. 

Dean shrugged and sipped his coffee. “I..Look. Yeah I don't how turning me gay is gonna solve anything.” 

“You need something to ground you...You almost punched the supervisor last week. Lissie and I really think this will work for you...We knew you wouldn't do good with a female...so a male seemed to make the most since..And there's nothing wrong with experimenting.” Terry said, nervously. 

Dean finished off his coffee and stared blankly at the menu before him. Terry’s words seemed to fade off in the background. His mind drifted off to what might await him tonight. Another baking session? Another lecture? Dean didn't like being in the dark.   
This Lorenzo fellow seemed to always put him there. Dean didn't like his guessing games. There was something that Dean would never admit that he liked about the man. That sense of underlying safety and comfort that radiated off of Lorenzo. Dean didn't know how to feel about the situation yet. He felt that he wanted to try it but every fiber in his body was saying no.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean snapped his head up and saw Terry staring at him. There was a concerned look in his eyes. Dean slowly nodded.

“I’m sorry..I was thinking.” Dean mumbled. 

“I..I don't want you to be mad at me, Dean. We've been friends since we were ten...I mean..the whole BDSM thing was Lissie’s idea and I thought it might help.” Terry said quietly. 

“Terry..Relax. I am not mad at you. I don't know who I am mad at.” Dean said, he felt so jumbled.

“Dean-O...That’s what concerns me...You are so angry all the time...and I don't know how to help you.” Terry said quietly.

“I am going to try this BDSM shit. I got a appointment with him tonight..At five.” Dean grumbled, glancing away.

“That's good...I’m real proud of you.” Terry said, smiling. 

Dean just shook his head. They ate in silence besides making some idle chatter. It was obvious things were still tense between the two.  
*******  
At 4:25, Dean started having second thoughts. It all started with what he should wear to this. He decided that what he had on was good enough. Then he began thinking about this whole entire thing was ridiculous. Then it boiled down to the fact he was scared and he didn't like being scared.

Plus he wasn't sure what was expected of him. Dean also knew he could get physically violent and didn't want to snap. The last thing he needed was for someone to sue him.

By 4:45 Dean had managed to get in the car and was heading towards the Pinnacle. He walked up the cracked sidewalk and knocked on the door. It opened a few minutes later by a security guard.  
Dean was escorted down a hall and too a large suite where he was instructed to wait. Dean got up and began looking around. The bed was large and there was a huge bathroom off to the left. But both rooms were practically empty and void of anything suspicious. Dean sat back down on the bed and sighed.

Five minutes later, Lorenzo walked in. Dean took notice that the man was always impeccably dressed and shaven. Today, the Italian had on a silk baby blue shirt, black slacks and a pair of leather gloves. He was freshly shaven and a scent of aftershave followed in his wake. 

Dean felt underdressed and kind of grubby compared to Lorenzo. Dean glared at the other man when he came closer.

“Good evening.” Lorenzo said, politely. 

“Hey.” Dean replied, tone even.

“I suspect you are well. Today I would like to inspect you.” Lorenzo began, crossing his hands behind his back.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Inspect me? The hell?”

“Now that you are under contract I will do something about that mouth yours if you keep it up. And yes, inspect. I wish to make sure you are in good health. So if you could undress.” Lorenzo said, voice gentle but firm.

Dean immediately tensed at the mention of undressing. He sighed inwardly and let it out through his nose.

“Do you gotta watch like some perv?” Dean snapped.

Lorenzo didn't reply but he didn't turn around or leave either. Dean set his jaw and gritted his teeth. They were at a stand still and Dean knew that Lorenzo wasn't about to budge. Since he didn't want to be here all night, Dean begrudgingly undressed down to his boxers.

Though one look from Lorenzo made him peel those off as well. Dean had never blushed before until now. He felt vulnerable and exposed. He didn't feel in danger but he wasn't exactly comfortable either.

“Are you okay? Talk to me, Dean.” Lorenzo said, gently.   
Dean was surprised by the gentleness in Lorenzo's voice. He nodded.

“Yeah..I just…..This is weird.” Dean mumbled.

“Will you go sit on the edge of the tub? I'll be there shortly.” Lorenzo instructed. 

Dean did what had been asked of him. He shifted on the edge of the cold ceramic. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it wasn't what Lorenzo brought in.

Lorenzo was carrying a bowl of water which he set on the sink. A shaving kit, lotion, a bottle of shaving cream and a soft towel. Lorenzo set the shaving kit, lotion, shaving cream and towel all within arms reach. He then knelt before Dean.

“I like my submissive to be shaven and clean. I also enjoy grooming. It's relaxing for me and very often for my submissives as well. I need your verbal consent before I began.” Lorenzo explained.

His gray eyes were searching Dean’s face. Lorenzo was taking great care to make sure Dean was comfortable.   
Dean looked at the shaving kit and then down to the large amount of coarse hair around his privates. He then looked up at Lorenzo. 

“Why do you want to do this?” He asked.

Lorenzo smiled. “It makes cleanup much easier and it feels good.” He said.

Dean bit his lip and thought. He knew that Lorenzo wasn't going to anything without Dean’s consent. 

‘I'm not gay.’ He thought, panic setting in.

“I'll be gentle.” Lorenzo promised, seeing the panic creep into Dean's expression. 

“Okay...You can do it.” Dean said softly. 

Lorenzo picked up a pair of hair trimmers and set to work. He started at the base of Dean’s cock and trimmed the hair down. He carefully trimmed around Dean’s balls. Dean was tense as he felt the leather clad fingers navigate around his privates.

Next came the cool sensation of shaving cream. Lorenzo carefully and gently used the small razor. The coarse hair falling in clumps onto the tile floor. Dean shivered and let out a breath. He was getting aroused and he hated it. Every time the razor brushed gently across his skin he felt his stomach clench. Or those damned leather clad fingers, being so careful. It was driving Dean mad. He hated that he was feeling this. He wasn't gay. 

“You are doing very good.” Lorenzo praised, continuing to work.

Lorenzo could tell that Dean was getting aroused. He simply kept quiet and quickly and effectively continued the task at hand.  
Dean clenched his fist and focused on anything but the gentle and careful touches to his body. He was not gay and he wasn't going to let himself enjoy this.

Once Dean was shed of any pubic hair, Lorenzo took the towel. He proceed to dip it into the warm water and cleaned up the shaved area. Then Lorenzo lathered lotion anywhere the razor had been. He then cleaned his gloves and stood. 

“There we are. How do you feel?” Lorenzo inquired. 

Dean eyes the hair in the floor then looked up at Lorenzo. “Fucking weird.” 

“Dean! I will not tolerate that kind of language. Now go get dressed while I clean.” Lorenzo said, sternly. 

Dean stood and went out to the bed. He bit back a retort full of curse words. He sat and studied the shaven area. He had never shaved down there before. It felt oddly nice and he liked it more than he cared to admit.

He pulled his clothes back in and by the time he was done, Lorenzo was back out. The Italian gazed at him then spoke.

“As of our contract, I expect you here every night at exactly five unless you are sick, injured or there is an emergency.”

Dean leaned back and crossed his arms. He wanted to know what this all entailed before making a decision. 

“I will give you my personal number. You may contact me only if it is a real emergency. I expect good behavior and verbal confirmation and self evaluation from you. I want a safe word tonight.” Lorenzo finished.

“A safe word?” Dean asked, confused.

He felt fairly dazed and strangely relaxed. Dean couldn't wrap his head around why being groomed could relax him. Yet it had.

“A safe word is a word that is used to stop a scene. It has to be something unusual and not expected. Try to stay away from color is my only suggestion.” Lorenzo explained, pulling his gloves off.

Dean nodded and began to think. He looked around the room, trying to find some kind of inspiration. He came up short and looked down. His eyes drifted to his left wrist where a tattoo of the silhouette of a hawk was.  
He looked up to Lorenzo and softly said. 

“Hawk. I’d like that to be my safe word.”

Lorenzo nodded. “You are free to go. You did very well tonight.”

Dean wasn't sure if he had replied but he was already out the door. He made his way back out to the main room. He waded through the sea of dancing bodies and finally made it out into the fresh air of the night.  
He looked at his phone and saw it was eight and he had a missed call from Lissie. He ignored it and climbed into his car.

By the time he got back home, he was exhausted. He stripped out of his clothes and collapsed onto the bed. 

The last thing he thought of was the gentle, soft touch from earlier.


	4. Sensation  Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first scene and Dean is even more confused

The next day at five, Dean was once again in the bedroom and bathroom suite. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Lorenzo. There was some kind of cloth and leather contraption that now hung from the ceiling. Dean swallowed as he stared at it. The door opened and Lorenzo walked on.

His pale hair was a bit more messy today, he wore a clean plum colored silk shirt and black slacks. The sleeves of shirt were rolled up to his elbows. 

“Good evening, Dean. How are you?” Lorenzo asked, pulling some leather gloves on.

“What's that?” Dean asked, nodding his head to the contraption. 

“When I enter I expect you to greet me. I will not be so tolerant as our sessions continue. You'll learn in time. So. Let's try this again.” Lorenzo said.

He cleared his throat.

“Good evening, Dean. How are you?” Lorenzo repeated. 

Dean sighed inwardly. “ I’m good. And you?” He said, tone annoyed.

Lorenzo smiled. “Thank you. I am excellent. Today I want to try a scene with you. For this to be successful, I will need your consent and constant verbal self evaluation. You'll also refer to me as ‘Master' or ‘Sir' during scenes.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I’m not calling you-”

Lorenzo cut him off. “It is important to separate a scene from reality. I will not refer to you by your name during a scene unless I am stopping a scene. I keep your physical health in mind but most importantly your mental health.” He said, sternly.

Dean sighed and nodded. He needed to realize that this man was trying to help him. Even if Dean was fighting inner demons about doing this with another man.

“I..I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

Lorenzo softened. “It's quite alright. You are learning still. Now. Let's move on. Remove your clothes and set them folded on the edge of the bed.” He instructed. 

Dean did as he asked. He slid his clothes off and set the clothes folded on the bed. Lorenzo gestured for him to come over .

Lorenzo gently helped him into the sling. He then studied Dean with regard as he locked the padded restraints around Dean's wrists and ankles.

“How do you feel?” Lorenzo asked.

“Anxious.” Dean replied, tugging against the restraints slightly. 

“Are you good to continue?” Lorenzo inquired, looking concerned.

Dean nodded. He was still battling inner demons. He wasn't gay. Yet here he was. Naked and presenting to a man.

“I am going to blindfold you. This scene is all about trust. If you need to stop, don't hesitate to use the safe word.” Lorenzo stated.

“Okay..” Dean mumbled. 

Lorenzo gently tied a dark, cloth blindfold around Dean’s eyes. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. This guy knew what he was doing. It was about trust. It was okay. He wasn't going to flip out. 

“How are you?” Lorenzo asked, his leather clad hands trailing Dean's jaw.

Dean stiffened slightly at the touch. “I don't know. It's….new.”

“Understandable.” Lorenzo stated.

He continued to trail his hand down Dean's body. He never went past Dean's navel. He simply was massaging and exploring the other. Dean was relaxing slightly but was still mostly tense.

Dean let out a breath when he felt Lorenzo no longer touching him. It was so quiet it was deafening. He was about to ask if Lorenzo was still there but the touch of something cold to his skin erased the thought immediately. 

He felt the cold object trail down from the base of his throat to his navel. He shivered. The object was taken off before he felt it circling his lips then along his jaw. It was pure bliss, though, Dean would never admit it.

The cold object was gone and Dean let out a soft whine of protest. 

“Use your words.” Lorenzo said.

It sounded like the man was behind him. Dean swallowed. “I liked that.”

He had admitted it. His brain was going into flight or fight mode. His body tensing, then Lorenzo spoke. And for some reason Dean calmed down.

“I liked that- What should be ending that sentence?”

Dean could feel his cheeks flushing as he uttered the word. 

“Sir.”

“Good boy.” Lorenzo said, patting his cheek.

All the sudden something hot yet soothing touched his skin. It trailed down his chest and down his stomach. It finally went past his navel and around his genitals. Dean shivered and involuntary bucked his hips upwards.

He heard Lorenzo chuckle softly and Dean silently cursed his body for reacting to the warmth. His whole body was tingling and his cock was stirring. He hated how he was reacting.

“Do you need a moment?” Lorenzo asked, voice breaking through Dean’s thoughts. 

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied.

“Very well. We will continue in a few moments then.” Lorenzo said, gently.

Dean felt a hand comb through his hair and he let out a soft sigh as he leaned into the touch. The quiet of the room now seemed welcome and comforting. 

After a few minutes of silence and his hair being played with, Dean permitted Lorenzo to continue. 

This time, Dean felt some smooth and light moving across his body. It was rather nice when it swiped gently across his length causing Dean to let out a soft moan.   
“Ah. So wax and silk.” Lorenzo mused.

Dean was a bit confused and was about to ask, but the silk brushed against his length again and he moaned a bit louder.

Once again, he wasn't being touched and one part of him was relieved while the other hated it. 

The moment was soon gone when he felt something once again on him. It felt like like leather but it wasn't Lorenzo’s fingers.

He tried to focus on it, but it was hard as it circled around his nipples. All the sudden it snapped against his right nipple causing him to moan as the pain went straight down to his groin. 

“Interesting.” Lorenzo hummed. 

“The hell is that!?” Dean demanded. 

“Manners.” Lorenzo said, calmly. 

“What was that, sir?” Dean said, gritting his teeth.

There was no reply, just a sharp and sudden jolt of pain at the tip of Dean's member. Dean let out a hiss that turned into a pleased moan. He member hardening at the feeling. 

“And you like pain.” Lorenzo said, the object running down Dean's jawline.

Dean was breathing hard. He bucked his hips up, wanting more. All negative thoughts gone. 

“We have been over this. Use your words.” Lorenzo said, the object removed from Dean's jaw. 

Dean let out an annoyed whine. “Please, sir.” He whispered. 

The sharp pain hit his cock again and Dean was in heaven. It happened three more times before a soft and cold fabric engulfed his member.

He shivered but it felt wonderful so he didn't protest. The cloth moved up and down and Dean felt precum slide down the tip of his member.

The cloth was removed and replaced by something warm and soothing. He let his head go back as he moaned his pleasure. 

“You may cum if you'd like.” Lorenzo gently informed.

Dean bucked up, getting more friction. He felt his stomach churning and bubbling before he came. 

The cloth was taken off and then the blindfold. Dean saw Lorenzo’s smiling face and immediately felt nearly sick. The realization of what he had just done hit him like a truck. 

Dean stayed incredibly quiet as Lorenzo took him down from the sling and carried him to the bed. He set Dean down and Dean studied the wax that was on bis body and the fading red marks.

Lorenzo took some warm water and a cloth and cleaned Dean up before pulling a big, fuzzy blanket over Dean.

“Should I be going, sir?” Dean asked, quietly.

“The scene is over, Dean. You can call me Lorenzo. Or Enzo is you rather.” Lorenzo said, pulling a tray over. 

It had oils, a towel and a small plate of chocolate. 

“Aftercare is first, Dean. We can talk about the scene. What you liked and what you didn't.” Lorenzo said, offering the chocolate to Dean.

Dean hesitantly took the offered treat. He soon was nibbling on the sweet milk chocolate. He felt happier now.

“I...I’m not gay.” He mumbled. 

Lorenzo sat next to him and pulled Dean into a warm embrace. 

“There's nothing wrong with enjoying another man's touch.” Lorenzo said quietly.

Dean was quiet, Lorenzo began to run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean noticed that the gloves were gone. He leaned into the touch. It felt nice.

“Would you like to talk about the scene?” Lorenzo asked.

Dean didn't reply.

“Dean? Are you with me?” Lorenzo asked, tone concerned.

“I’m not a fucking fag.” Dean said, mostly to himself.

“Dean, calm down. You are safe here. No one is going to judge you here. It's completely okay for you to have enjoyed the scene and doing it with another man.” Lorenzo said, kindly but stern.

Dean nodded and whimpered. Lorenzo held him and softly began to sing to Dean in Italian. He gently massaged Dean's temples, neck and shoulders.

Dean relaxed and closed his eyes. His worry and regret washing away.

“I liked the warmth.” Dean said, softly.

Lorenzo stopped singing but continued with the massage. He was being incredibly attentive as he always was when in aftercare. 

“The wax.” Lorenzo stated.

Dean nodded. “And the fabrics...I..I am not sure about the cold one....Was it ice? I really liked the last one you used.”

“It was ice. And ah, yes. My trusty riding crop. That's always a favorite.” Lorenzo said, keeping his tone cheerful. 

Dean smiled slightly. “I really liked it.”

“Good. It's going to be important to find what you enjoy.” Lorenzo said, soothingly.

Dean yawned. “That feels good.”

Lorenzo chuckled. “Just finishing up. Then we'll get you dressed. Will you be okay to drive home?”

Dean nodded. His thoughts drifting back to what he had done. He hated himself. He couldn't enjoy this. What the hell was he doing? He bit his lip before answering. 

“Yeah. I'm fine. I can take care of my fucking self." He said, harshly. 

Lorenzo sighed. "I know, Dean. Watch your language."

\------------

As Dean drove home, his head spun with wild thoughts. He felt confused and scared. This was conflicting with everything he felt. He had lived.

He had always been known as a notorious skirt chaser, but, here he was getting off to a guy. A man was making him hard and feel sexually fulfilled 

Dean couldn't handle that thought. Not now. He tried to think of anything else as he parked his car and climbed out.

He made his way up the apartment steps and to his door. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

Dean stopped when he noticed the lights were on. He cautiously began to walk into the rooms. He finally went back to his room and saw none other than Lissie sitting on his bed.

“Jesus Christ! You about gave me a heart attack!” Dean yelled.

Lissie sighed. “Dean...We need to talk.”

“I forgive you about the whole BDSM thing. That doesn't mean you get to break into my home.” Dean grumbled.

Lissie shook her head and met his gaze.

“This isn't about that. I wish it was.”


	5. A Slight Change

Dean eyed Lissie. He felt his fist clench as she spoke, he bit his lip so hard it bled. Lissie sighed, she got up from the bed and walked over. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"Dean-O..Relax...It's not bad. You..just have been assigned to working from home. You have to break a few case files and hack into stuff...Things you enjoy." Lissie said carefully. 

"They kicked me the hell out of the building however." Dean snapped, pulling away from her. 

Lissie crossed her arms. "Not my fault. Maybe if you didn't try to fight with everyone you meet you wouldn't be suspended! The only reason they haven't fired you is because you are useful." She snarled. 

Dean's fist slammed into the wall. "Get the fuck out before I do something I'll regret." 

"You are such a selfish bastard. It's a miracle you actually have any friends." Lissie spat.

She shoved past him and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Dean let out a frustrated scream before slamming his fist into the wall again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It wasn't working. He went and sat on the bed, head in his hands. He wanted to hit something or someone. He felt the itch to fall back into old habits. To feel something that would ground him. Pain...Drugs...Sex....Anything. He knew he just wanted to feel. That's all. 

In hopes of finding a distraction from his thoughts he pulled his phone out. He saw he had a text message from Lorenzo, a part of him felt only angrier but for some reason it seemed to be a reasonable distraction. His thumb hovered over the message before he swiped up to see what the other male wanted. 

*Dean....Are you okay? I did not like how we ended out after care and it was not as in-depth as I would have liked.* -Lorenzo. 

_Dean sighed but texted back. He was hesitant of what to say but decided to just lie._

_-Dean_

_His phone dinged. That was unusually fast._

*I am fine.*-Dean

_*If you are lying...I will find out. I need to know if you are adequate.*-Lorenzo_  
*No one uses adequate in txt.*-Dean  
*Talk to me, Dean. Do I need to come over?*-Lorenzo  
_*Fuck off.*-Dean_  
*Language...Now..Answer me. Do I need to come over?*-Lorenzo  
*I am fine, asshole.*-Dean  
*What's wrong?*-Lorenzo  
*Nothing. I am fine. Good night.*_Dean  
*Dean?*-Lorenzo 

__Dean ignored the next series of text that flooded in. He got up, tossing his phone onto the bed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of cinnamon whiskey and went back to his bed. He sat down and knocked back the alcohol, the burn was as close as he could get to what he wanted without slipping back into old habits. He heard his phone go off. He opened the text._ _

___*Are you okay? Please talk to me. As your dom I need to make sure you feel safe and stable.*-Lorenzo_  
*I said, I am fucking fine.*-Dean  
*Dean...What's wrong?-Lorenzo  
*I am angry. Now fuck off.*-Dean 

__Dean threw his phone as hard as he could against the far away wall of his apartment. He watched as it hit and shattered before falling down onto the floor. He couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face. He wanted to feel control and safe and stable. He hated himself and he couldn't handle this anymore. He finished off the whiskey before passing out._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. It has been wayyyy tooooo lonnnggg. 
> 
> But hey! I am here and ready to write a super short chapter so yay! (I promise the next one will be long and detailed but I have had zero inspiration sooo
> 
> If you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know.
> 
> Love ya  
> -Alias


	6. Craving Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Mentions of suicide and self harm.

It was nearly nine in the morning when Dean awoke with a major headache. It was normally not recommended to down a bottle of whiskey right before bed. He sat up and held his head in his hands. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and groaned as the room began to spin. He felt his nausea bubble up in stomach and he nearly gagged. Dean sighed, he had never been this much of a lightweight. He must be getting old. He heard a light and slightly muffled knock from his apartment door. He figured it was Terry. He knew for a fact it wasn't Lissie, she never apologized first...She didn't even have a reason to apologize. Last night was all him. 

Dean sighed and slowly got to his feet. He stumbled to the front door and unlocked it before pulling it open. He was surprised to see Lorenzo standing there. He had a box filled to the brim with items. He looked more casual then Dean had eve seen. The man before him had messy hair and was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.   
"May I come in?" Lorenzo inquired.  
"How the hell do you know here I live?" Dean snapped.  
"Your friend called me. She was very worried." Lorenzo said. 

Dean rolled his eyes but stepped to the side to let Lorenzo in. Lorenzo set the box down on the table then turned to face Dean. Dean shut the door and sighed. 

"Have you had breakfast?" Lorenzo asked.  
"I just woke up. A little hung over to be honest." Dean muttered. 

Dean sat on the edge of his bed and studied Lorenzo. Lorenzo smiled and grabbed a shopping bag from the box. 

"Rest. I'll make you something light." 

Dean watched as Lorenzo went into his small kitchen and began to hum as he prepared a meal. Dean didn't get why this man was so intent on taking care of him. He eyed Lorenzo as the dark haired man cracked eggs and made toast. A few minutes later and Dean was picking at a fried egg and nibbling at toast. Lorenzo was sitting next to him. 

"We need to talk, Dean." Lorenzo said softly.  
"About?" Dean said, glancing at him.

"You get very angry...Why?" Lorenzo asked, gently.

Dean set the food to the side. "Severe anger issues, anxiety, borderline bi-polar and persistent depression .And a big box of pills to come with. Ain't it fun?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Those things don't make up you..." Lorenzo said quietly.   
"It's hard when everyone brings those up...And you feel so...so fucking angry all the time..." Dean replied, he was a bit surprised he was opening up.  
"You need to let go...You can't focus on those things. I'll help." Lorenzo said, giving a small smile.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
"Putting you in your place. You scared me half to death last night. You do not get to behave that way." Lorenzo stated, standing up. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Now... Wait a damn second."   
"Watch your mouth, boy. That is your last chance before I gag you." Lorenzo said, evenly. 

Dean bit back a retort and begrudgingly mumbled. "Yes, sir."  
"Come here." Lorenzo said. 

Dean obeyed.   
"Kneel." 

A muscle in Dean's jaw twitched. "Why?"  
"You need to be taught your actions have consequences. Now kneel." Lorenzo said, his tone left no room for argument. 

Dean sighed but knelt before Lorenzo. Lorenzo gently ran a hand through Dean's hair. "You have been very disrespectful. I have been kind in giving you lots of time to adjust but I am at the end of my rope." He said calmly. 

Dean eyed him, curious as to where this was going. 

"Normally I'd spank you..But I have a feeling you'd enjoy that. So, instead, you'll kneel here quietly for ten minutes. I will not touch you and you are not allowed to touch yourself in anyway. If you move or speak, the time will be reset. Hands behind your back, gaze forward. Do you understand?" 

Dean swallowed. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

"I can't hear you." Lorenzo replied.   
Dean growled slightly. "Yes, sir." 

"Good boy. We start now." 

Lorenzo walked away from Dean and sat away from the younger male but still in eyesight. Dean wanted to curse at this man and move, but, he didn't. He stayed as still as possible. It was antagonizing to see Lorenzo sitting there, not paying any attention to him. Not even chastising him. Just sitting there on his phone. Dean closed his eyes and began to think. 

Lorenzo was right. He needed to let everything go. He needed to find something to ground him. He was more then his mental illnesses and anything anyone had ever told him. Dean felt himself calming down as he thought about everything that had happened in the last week.

The ten minutes felt like ten hours. But soon, Lorenzo was standing and going over to Dean. 

"Good boy. You did very well." Lorenzo said, gently tugging at Dean's hair. 

Dean was feeling conflicting emotions, he nuzzled his head into Lorenzo's hand slightly. Lorenzo hummed. "Intriguing." He mused. 

He then pulled Dean up to his feet and into an embrace. "How do you feel?" 

"Calm." Dean admitted.   
"Good. Go lay down, take your shirt off. I'll give you a massage and we can continue to talk." Lorenzo instructed. 

Dean pulled his shirt off before flopping face first down onto the bed. Lorenzo grabbed some items from the box then came over. He straddled the lower half of Dean and began to massage in the oils into Dean's shoulders. 

"When were you diagnosed?" Lorenzo inquired. 

"Seventeen. After I found my mother in a bathtub with slit wrists." Dean stated.  
"She...killed herself?" Lorenzo asked quietly.   
"That's what they said. Let's just say she owed some shady men some shady money." Dean replied. 

Lorenzo worked at a tight knot in Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to grunt in pleasure.   
"After that I bounced around in some foster home until this guy named Alistair adopted me. Along with Lissie and Terry. We all went into government. I struggled with addiction and self harm...I still do." Dean said quietly. 

"You have always felt out of control..." Lorenzo stated.   
"Something like that. I...I apologize for my behavior." Dean said.

"I know you will have outbursts still...But...I want to help you. I think this will help you. In fact, I am already seeing results." Lorenzo said, moving his hands down Dean's back.

"Thank...Thank you." Dean muttered.   
"We still have a lot of work." Lorenzo replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah! Two updates in a reasonable time! And this chapter is actually longgggg..Well longer then the last one lol
> 
> Please though. I need ideas.....ideas!
> 
> -Alias


	7. ALIAS'S GAME OF SPIN THE  KINK WHEEL (NOT A CHAPTER)

Alright ya sons of bitches!

Ahem.... I mean, Hi you lovely, wonderful, beautiful people!

Since your faithful author has zero ideas or inspiration I need my awesome readers to help me out with a game of:

SPIN THE KINK WHEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Okay... So this is how it's going to work. 

I am going to give a list of kinks I'd be willing to do. And then you guys will choose which kink the next chapter will be.

Now whoever's kink I choose will get a SPECIAL DEDICATION AND A CHAPTER WITH THEIR CHOICE OF KINK!!!!!! 

So let's getting spinning:

List of Kinks:  
Puppy Play   
Biting Kink  
Spanking  
Cock/Ball Worship  
Food Play  
Breath Play  
Pain Kink  
Humiliation Kink

\----  
So I will choose four people (If I get that many who choose the same kink)

The rules for this is:

I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DENY YOUR KINK REQUEST IF I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT.

Anyways. Have fun!


	8. Puppy  Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to:
> 
> RoseWolfz96  
> MelancholyRose  
> PrinceStorm14  
> NCISmysterygal
> 
> You four just drop what kinks you want as the next four chapters after the next chapter I do! (I can do a kink I have already done again as well)
> 
> (Shout out to everyone else who choose puppy play as well) 
> 
> -Alias

Five days had passed since Lorenzo had shown up at Dean's apartment. They had joined in some small relaxed sensation scenes since then. Dean's anger quelled slightly through them, but he still had episodes. It was about six thirty when Dean showed up late at the Pinnacle. He uttered the password and the club's front door slid open. He was taken to a new playroom this time. It was larger then the previous bedroom Dean was accustomed too. Dean looked around the large, spacious room. It was dim but he could still make out what was around him. There was a large bed in the corner of the room but besides that the room was fairly empty. On the far side of the room there was a rack with strange leather contraptions hanging from them. Below that rack was some basket filled with objects Dean couldn't quite see. There was a large patch of soft, fake grass that looked new. 

Dean spun around when he heard a door open. Lorenzo walked in looking as professional and well groomed as usual. Today, the Italian was wearing dark slacks with a silky silver shirt and was strangely barefoot. Dean still felt grungy compared to him in his plain black t-shirt, ripped jeans and beat up sneakers. Lorenzo narrowed his eyes at Dean. 

"You are late, Dean. Explain to me as to why." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "I lost track of time."

"This is your first and only warning. If you are late next time I will not be hesitant to give you a punishment." Lorenzo said, evenly. 

Dean bit back the retort that was forming on his tongue. He simply nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now. Today, I want to try a different kind of scene today." Lorenzo began.  
"What's wrong with the ones we have been doing?" Dean asked, a bit scared. 

"Nothing. But, I think giving some variety will be good. Besides this scene I think will benefit you immensely. I think it will be a way to let you completely relax and just let go of everything you are holding onto." Lorenzo continued. 

"Are...Are we starting the scene now?" Dean asked, confused.   
Lorenzo shook his head. "There's a couple things we have to do in preparation first. So, take your clothes off. You can put them on the bed." Lorenzo instructed. 

Dean did as he was asked. He stripped and watched Lorenzo out of the corner of his eye. Lorenzo was grabbing things off the rack and baskets. Once Dean was naked and his clothes tossed onto the bed, Lorenzo came over. Lorenzo sat on the bed, setting the items next to him. He gestured for Dean to turn around. 

Dean did but shivered when he felt cold leather and metal being slipped onto his skin. Lorenzo was carefully fitting a harness onto Dean, the leather straps wrapping around Dean's chest perfectly. Dean tensed slightly as he eyed the hoop and short chain with a clasp that hung from it. It was directly on his sternum. He turned around when Lorenzo permuted him.

"What's this for?" Dean asked.   
"Patience, Dean." Lorenzo replied. "Come here."

Dean took a step closer. Lorenzo had what looked like a ring, but large in his hand. Lorenzo gently took a hold of Dean's member and slid the ring to the base. "That feel okay?" He asked. 

Dean nodded. What was Lorenzo planning that he didn't want Dean to be able to ejaculate? 

Lorenzo smiled. "Good, now, give me your hands." 

Dean held out his hands to Lorenzo. Lorenzo slid over a pair of black mitts over Dean's hands. Dean cocked his head as Lorenzo snugly tied the mitts. Dean couldn't remove the ties and glared when the ties were covered with snaps. Then Lorenzo slid some soft, padded knee pads around Dean's kneecaps. 

"What the hell is this?" Dean snapped. 

"Over my knee. Now." Lorenzo said, tone stern. 

Dean grumbled but obeyed. He let out a yelp when he felt Lorenzo's bare hand connect to his ass. 

"If you keep up with that language I will give you more then just one. Now get up and kneel." Lorenzo instructed.

Dean huffed. He straightened up and knelt in between Dean's legs. Lorenzo gently ran his hand through Dean's soft, sandy locks. He tugged slightly before taking his hand away, causing Dean to whine slightly. Lorenzo grabbed a black collar that was padded on the inside so it wouldn't chafe or be uncomfortable. Lorenzo then connected the hoop of the collar to the clasp on the harness. 

"All right. This scene is often referred to as a 'puppy play'." Lorenzo started.  
"Puppy play? You...you want me to act like a dog or some shit?" Dean inquired.  
Lorenzo gently tapped Dean's cheek. "Dean. Watch your mouth. And I am not going to force you to do anything. But, I'd like you to try this. Just don't think...Just let go..."

Dean stayed quiet for a few minutes as he pondered his options. He then sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll try it."  
Lorenzo grinned. "Good boy. We will start the scene then." 

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir."   
"Ah, puppies don't speak unless they need to use their safe word." Lorenzo chastised, gently.

Dean grumbled slightly. He sat there trying to figure out how exactly this all worked. He nudged Lorenzo's thigh with his head and looked up with confused green eyes. Lorenzo chuckled. 

"Go on...Go explore." He guided, gently. 

Dean hesitantly backed up, he wasn't sure about crawling around. But, he remember this was about letting go and trusting Lorenzo. Dean crawled over to the baskets. There was one filled to the brim with collars, leashes and leather straps and restraints. The other had tail butt plugs that made Dean blush lightly. The third was filed with human safe dog toys. Dean huffed when he realized he couldn't exactly use his hands. He bent his head and picked a bright orange bone up with his mouth, it squeaked. He carried it back over to Lorenzo and looked up at him with big, wide eyes. 

Lorenzo took the toy from Dean and rubbed his hair. "Thank you, that's a good boy."

Lorenzo hummed. "Is my puppy hungry?" 

Dean shook his head and whined, he nudged the toy in Lorenzo's hand. Dean felt himself relaxing, letting go. He was actually enjoying this and for once...He was okay with that. 

"Do you want to play?" Lorenzo inquired.

Dean nodded excitedly and gave a whine. Lorenzo chuckled and tossed the toy across the room. Dean cocked his head and watched it. He then glanced back at Lorenzo. The Italian smirked.

"Well, go get it." Lorenzo instructed. 

Dean bit his lip but then crawled over and picked it up. He carried it back over to Lorenzo. When Lorenzo went to take it, Dean gave a small growl. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow and gripped one side of the toy. Dean tugged back at it, Lorenzo chuckled and tugged gently back. Dean put his mitted hands over Lorenzo's arm and tugged. Lorenzo let go of the toy causing, Dean to tumbled backwards. Dean whined but he had the toy so he gave cheerful growl as he squeaked it. Dean laid there and gnawed on the toy for awhile. Lorenzo watched, he looked pleased and relaxed. 

"Puppy, come here." Lorenzo said, patting the space between his legs. 

Dean crawled in between Lorenzo's legs and looked up at him. Lorenzo gently tugged at Dean's locks. "You are being such a good puppy. Do you want a treat?" 

Dean nodded enthusiastically and gave a small happy yip that even surprised him. He ducked his head, blushing. Lorenzo grinned and gently rubbed Dean's cheek with his thumb. 

"Good boy.." He assured. 

"Back up puppy, so I can stand." Lorenzo said, letting his hand drop from Dean's face.

Dean scrambled out from Lorenzo's thighs and sat back, awaiting his next orders. Lorenzo stood and gestured for Dean to follow him over to a door that Dean hadn't noticed earlier. Lorenzo opened it and inside was a full bedroom with a bathroom and kitchen. "This is my home, so be respectful puppy. Now, sit here and wait for your treat." Lorenzo instructed.

Dean nodded and glanced around. He watched as Lorenzo went into the kitchen and began to move around. Dean saw a big fluffy pillow on the bed. He scrambled up on the bed and immediately curled up onto it. Lorenzo glanced up, stiffed a laugh. The sight was an adorable one but he needed Dean to follow instructions. 

"Get down, puppies do not belong on the furniture without permission." Lorenzo said, sternly.

Dean looked up and pitifully whined. He buried his face into the pillow. Lorenzo sighed. 

"Puppy. If you do not get down right now, you won't get your treat." He warned. 

Dean whined but climbed down from the bed and rushed over to Lorenzo. He rubbed his face and head against Lorenzo's legs. Lorenzo looked down and gave Dean's head a gentle pat and rub. 

"Are you a good boy?" Lorenzo questioned.   
Dean looked up and yipped.   
"Show me you are a good boy then. Listen." Lorenzo chastised. 

Dean whined and rubbed his head against Lorenzo's leg. Lorenzo smiled. 

"That's a good boy." The older man praised. 

He went back to what he was doing before setting down a bowl of strawberries covered in whipped cream. "Good boys get treats." 

Dean's whole body was practically vibrating with excitement and happiness. He looked up to Lorenzo for permission and Lorenzo nodded. Dean studied the bowl, he was a bit more hesitant when he realized he had no hands once again. He shook the thought from his head and bent his head down and began to eat the fruit the neatest he possibly could. 

The end result was his face was covered in red juice and whipped cream. Lorenzo laughed cheerfully before wiping Dean's face clean with a warm washcloth. "All better." Lorenzo purred. 

Dean rushed over to the bed and whined, pawing at the covers with covered hands. He looked over to Lorenzo with big eyes and whined again. Lorenzo washed the bowl first then went over to Dean. "Do you want up?"

Dean nodded and whined again, he went over to Lorenzo and wrapped himself around Lorenzo's leg, his member pressed against the fabric of Lorenzo's slacks. Lorenzo ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Maybe later. Do you want to go get another toy and play?" 

Dean whined and shifted against Lorenzo's leg, causing friction against his member. He whined and rubbed a bit harder. Lorenzo sighed. "Alright..Alright... Turn around, get that pretty butt in the air." 

Dean yipped happily and did as asked. Lorenzo spread Dean's ass and gently rubbed at Dean's entrance. Dean whined and pulled away. He shook his head, Lorenzo smirked. "I knew you weren't ready. Go get me a toy." 

The younger male huffed but obeyed. He went and found the orange bone and came back, dropping it at Lorenzo's feet. Lorenzo went to pick it up but was tackled instead, Dean covered Lorenzo's face in licks and kisses. Lorenzo laughed as he wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean snuggled his face into the crook of Lorenzo's neck. They stayed that way in silence for a good five minutes before Dean pulled away and grabbed the toy. He laid happily gnawing on it and squeaking it. Lorenzo sat up and watched Dean. It was the first time he had seen Dean actually comfortable and relaxed. He smiled. 

Dean came over and sat on his knees, spreading his legs slightly, showing his member. He whined and nudged his head against Lorenzo's leg. Lorenzo chuckled and stood. "If you want to get pleasure you'll have to figure it out yourself." 

Dean let out a pitiful whine and looked down at the ring that held his cock captive. Lorenzo smirked and leaned down and slid the ring off. Dean yipped cheerfully. He then pressed his member against Lorenzo's leg and began to rub up and down. Lorenzo watched him through hooded eyes, one hand tangled in Dean's soft locks of hair. The younger male kept up his rubbing, panting and whining as he did so. Lorenzo tugged at the other's hair, a bit roughly but it received a pleased moan from Dean. 

Soon, Dean was leaking pre-cum. He stopped and looked up to Lorenzo and whined. Lorenzo shook his head. "You have to work for it, puppy." 

Dean huffed then continued. He soon felt his stomach churn as he sped up slightly, he then was spilling cum all over Lorenzo's khaki's and the floor. Dean panted and just sat there. "Puppy. Clean up that mess on the floor." 

Dean whined but licked up his cum from the hardwood floor. He then looked up at Lorenzo, looking for validation and attention. Lorenzo gently pulled Dean over and petted his hair and kissed his face. "Good boy. Good boy. You did so good, Dean." He praised, ending the scene.

Dean looked confused and whined. Lorenzo cursed silently, he had let Dean slip into the scene to much. "Hawk. Dean, the scene is over." Lorenzo stated. 

Dean huffed and shook his head and whined. He went to crawl away but Lorenzo easily picked him up and set him on the bed. 

"Listen to me, I said hawk. Dean, I am ending this scene. I do not want you to continue the scene." Lorenzo said, sternly.

Dean batted at him with his mitted hands and whined again. Lorenzo quickly worked on removing the mits, kneepads, harness and collar. The younger male was soon naked. 

"Dean..Talk to me. The scene is over." Lorenzo repeated. 

The younger male looked like he wasn't going to respond, his eyes were a bit glassy and he looked honestly confused. He then very slowly asked. 

"Enzo?" 

Lorenzo let out a relieved sigh. "Dean...God...You scared me there for a second. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. 

Dean slowly nodded and cuddled into Lorenzo. "Why..Why did you stop the scene...Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong..You just...slipped really far into subspace is all...And now into subdrop...And it's my fault...I should have been watching." Lorenzo said, holding Dean close.

"Subspace? Subdrop? I...why did you stop the scene? I don't remember." Dean mumbled. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain it later. Let's get you in a warm bath and cleaned up." Lorenzo said.

Dean just nodded, Lorenzo scooped him up and took him to the bathroom. Lorenzo ran a warm bath with orange scented bubbles. He set Dean into the rather large tub. He grabbed a wash cloth and squirted some shampoo onto it before beginning to wash Dean's hair. 

"Talk to me, Dean." Lorenzo said quietly.  
"I really liked that scene..." Dean whispered.

Lorenzo smiled. "I know..And you did such a good job." He said, gently.  
Dean's brow furrowed. "I don't remember why you stopped the scene." 

"You were in subspace...Which is good...But I let you drop. You got way to into it...I should have ended the scene a lot earlier..Basically...You started to confuse the scene with reality... It's good that you immersed yourself deep into a scene. We just have to be careful. Since this happened I want us to take a day or two from scenes. I would also like for you to stay here. You can sleep here and I'll find somewhere else to sleep." Lorenzo said, rinsing Dean's hair out. 

Dean shook his head. "No..No..I want to do more scenes..." He said.   
"You need a break. This one was very intense." Lorenzo said, carefully. 

Dean bit his lip hard but then relaxed and nodded. "Can...I stay in the bed with you?" He whispered.   
Lorenzo was surprised but nodded. "Yes." 

Dean nodded and relaxed into Lorenzo's touch. Lorenzo finished cleaning up Dean before wrapping him up in a big fluffy red towel and carrying him to the bed. He gently set Dean onto the bed. Lorenzo sat beside him. 

"Do you want a massage?" Lorenzo asked.

Dean shook his head and reached towards Lorenzo. "Stay." 

Lorenzo nodded and laid down. He pulled Dean into him then pulled the covers up over them. "Good night, Dean." 

"Night, Enzo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONG LONG CHAPTER THAT I ENJOYED WRITING YUSSS BITCHES YUSSSS
> 
> Also, Puppy!Dean is legit the best thing every ohmigod.....Why didn't I think of this sooner?


	9. The Past Haunts

It was the afternoon of the next day. Dean was back at home, however, his mind was still on last night. He also couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it had felt to wake up in Lorenzo's arms. Or how nice it was when Lorenzo made him breakfast and promised to text throughout the day. Or even come by for dinner. Dean hadn't protested any of it. In fact, he secretly hoped that Lorenzo would show up for dinner. But...Even that made him a little nervous. He refused to get attached to the Italian with his slicked back hair and stormy eyes. Dean sighed and pulled out his new phone. He aimlessly scrolled through his email, looking at the various assignments from his boss. 

His heart twisted slightly when he saw a text message from his adoptive father, Alistair. His thumb hovered over the screen before he tapped the message. It popped up and Dean read it. 

*Hello, Dean! I just was checking in. I know...we haven't talked in a long time. Just..let me know if you need anything. -Al.* 

Dean felt the anger bubbling up in his chest, tears pricking at his eyes. The last time he had talked to his adoptive father, Alistair had yelled at him and disowned him. And now, he had the nerve to text Dean out of the blue. He nearly threw his phone across the room again but instead tossed it onto a pillow. He couldn't continue with breaking everything. He wasn't made of money. 

He took a deep breath and let it out, picked up his phone and deleted the text message. He then pulled up a draft to Lorenzo.

*Hi*-Dean

It was short and completely random, but, Lorenzo seemed to ground Dean. And at the moment, that was all Dean could ask for. He waited a good ten minutes before he heard the familiar sound of his phone receiving a message. He smiled slightly when he saw that it was in fact from Lorenzo.

*Hello, Dean. How are you feeling? Do you require my presence?* -Lorenzo  
*You talk like you belong in some really bad Victorian Mommy Porn novel.*-Dean  
*I could be a dashing and mysterious Italian businessman on vacation.*-Lorenzo  
*Aren't you always on vacation?*-Dean  
*It seems like it. Expect me by five?*-Lorenzo

Dean glanced at the clock, it was three.

*Sounds good. See you then.*-Dean

Dean laid on his bed, bored and really wishing that five o'clock would arrive soon. To his surprise, there was a light and timid knock at his front door. Dean groaned and sat up. He got up off the bed and went to the front door. He opened it and was surprised to see a girl standing there. 

She was probably a year or two younger then he was. She had long wavy blonde hair, dark blue eyes like the ocean and had pale skin. She was wearing a red slip dress and wobbly red heels. Her make up was much to bright for her skin tone but somehow she made the whole thing work. Dean hadn't seen her in years. 

"Juliette?" He whispered.   
"Hi, Dean..Can I come in?" She asked, softly.

He nodded and stepped to the side, letting her in. She sat down on the edge of his bed and just kind of stared at him. She looked dazed. 

Juliette had been the failed actress Dean had fallen hopelessly in love with. In return, she turned around and broke his heart. The last he head heard was she had met some director and ran off to Hollywood with the man. Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the door. 

"What are you doing here?' He inquired. 

"I..I made a mistake, Dean....John wasn't who I thought he was.." She said, hugging herself. 

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

"I took the Greyhound...Then I walked." Juliette replied. 

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have anywhere to go?" 

"You know I don't..." Juliette said quietly.

Dean knew this very well. Juliette's twin sister had committed suicide years ago and their parents were AWOL. Juliette really had no one else to go too. Dean sat down at his kitchen table. 

"Start from the beginning." Dean said.

"After I broke up with you..John and I went to Hollywood and we got married. The first year was amazing..Then he changed...He..He's like you. Just worse. He hits girls, Dean." Juliette said, glancing to the side. 

Dean gritted his teeth. He resented being compared to a wife beater, but, in her defense, Juliette had seen him beat someone bloody in a back alleyway. Dean ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm getting better...Did..Did he hurt you?" Dean asked softly. 

She nodded. "It doesn't really matter. Just let me stay the night then I'll be gone." 

Lorenzo flashed in Dean's mind. He would have to cancel. 

"Yeah..Go ahead. Stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why the fuck this jumped into my mind. BUT I NEED MORE PLOT... Also... I fell in love with the idea of Juliette...So she was born.
> 
> Also...
> 
> Ocean Eyes by Billie Elish is a fucking fantastic song and that's what I listened to whilst writing this. (I also listened to Paris in the Rain by Lauv which is equally fucking fantastic) 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy this short filler chapter. Next one we will get back to them kinky things ;)
> 
> -Alias.


	10. Kinbaku

Dean was getting ready for a session with Lorenzo. He decided to at least look more presentable then usual. It was the least he could do since he had dissed the older man last night. As Dean was struggling with his tie, his mind drifted to the blonde fast asleep on his couch just right outside the bathroom door.

Something she had said last night had bothered him. She had said 'John and I'. Who the hell was John? Dean knew for a fact rhat the man Juliette had ran off with had not been named John. His name had been Clint Essex. The most annoying fake name of an annoying flaky Hollywood director. 

So...Why was she changing the name? Had something happened? Had Clint realized how stupid his name was and decided to change it? Or did Juliette have ulterior motives. He opened the door and saw she was still asleep.

He quickly grabbed his phone and wallet then went out to the car after locking up. He dialed a number before backing out.

The person he was calling picked up with a simple:

"Frederic Malcom."

"Hey, Fae.. It's Dean Montoya." Dean said.

There was a moment of silence before Fae's smooth voice crackled through the speaker. 

"Dean. How can I help you?"

"I need you to find someone for me." Dean replied.

"It's illegal for me to use the government database for personal reasons." Fae retorted. 

"Bullshit. You do it all the time. Just look up Clint Essex. If anyone catches you, you'll lie. You are good at that." Dean said, before hanging up.

Dean pulles into the Pinnacle's parking lot. He pulled his keys from the ignition and got out. He soon was in the previous room he had been in. He sat on the bed, messing with his tie.

Lorenzo came in. He eyed Dean, then slowly smiled when his eyes landed on the tie.

"May I ask as why you are here?" Lorenzo inquired.

"I want a session. I know you said two days..But..I need it." Dean said, avoiding eye contact. 

Lorenzo sighed. "That will be up to me to decide."

He then smilied. "Nice tie."   
Dean rolled his eyes. "Asshat." He grumbled. 

"I will gag you." Lorenzo threatened, lightly. 

Dean smirked. "Yeah. I know."

Lorenzo went over to one of the baskets and grabbed an item. Dean hopped up off the bed and went over. 

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

Lorenzo didn't reply so Dean simply took the item from Lorenzo's hands. It was a padded collar, orange. Dean blushed. 

Lorenzo snatched the collar bad. "You won't be getting that now.."

Dean pouted. "What? Why?"

"Because you have no patience and you took something out of my hands without asking." Lorenzo said, sternly. 

"I'm sorry." Dean said, whining. 

"No. I was going to let you do some puppy play but I will not have such disrespect. So. I wll teach you respect . Get dressed. I want you kneeing on the bed away from me." Lorenzo said, giving Dean a look.

Dean huffed but did as asked of him. He sat kneeling on the bed, curious of what Lorenzo was planning to do. 

Lorenzo came behind him. "This is meant to be tight and uncomfortable but never unbearable. Let me know if it becomes that." He said. "Can I begin?"

"Yes, sir." Dean replied.

"This is called Kinbaku. The art of tight bondage or the beauty of tight bondage. It's a Japanese practice of the Shinto religion." Lorenzo said.

He had a piece of red rope in hand and made a light wrap around Dean's neck. 

"The Kinbaku rope is made from jute. It's more light and flexible." Lorenzo said as he began a series of intricate knots.

Dean felt relaxed as Lorenzo explained everything. He closed his eyes and just listened. 

"The Shinto believe that the art of erotic bondage brings those who do it together closer in bond." Lorenzo said.

He connected the rope to Dean's ankles. He then took Dean's wrists and wrapped them with another strand of rope. He then began knots that wove into the other rope.

Lorenzo woke diligently before Dean was properly tied up. Lorenzo pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Dean's head.

"How does that feel?" Lorenzo inquired. 

"I like it." Dean said, softly. 

"I can make it even more pleasurable." Lorenzo offered.

"How, sir?" Dean asked.

"I have some toys." Lorenzo purred.

"I've never had something...uh..in me." Dean muttered, blushing. 

"I promise I'll be gentle with it." Lorenzo said, in a soothing manner.

"'I'll try it." Dean said.

"I'll be back then." Lorenzo said.

He stood and went and grabbed an average sized vibrator. He grabbed a bottle of lube then walked over to Dean. He helped dean lean forward so the younger man's ass was up.

"Alright. I am going to lube you up. Try not to freak out. It'll feel weird and it may hurt but I promise I'll be gentle and careful." Lorenzo assured.

Dean bit his lip before quietly saying. "I trust you."

Lorenzo was a bit shocked. "Thank you.." Lorenzo said softly.

He then poured some lube on Dean's entrance. He then lubed up his own finger and gently teased Dean's entrance. Dean shivered.

Lorenzo then slowly pushed his finger in, causing Dean to whimper. Lorenzo let Dean get used to the feeling before beginning to move his finger. Dean clenched around Lorenzo's finger.

"Relax. It'll feel better soon." Lorenzo promise. 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. He relaxed and Lorenzo took that opportunity to slide in another finger. Dean sucked in a breath. Lorenzo moved his fingers. He got up to three before pulling them out.

He put some more lube on Dean's entrance before leaning down and using his tongue to push into Dean. Dean whimpered and jolted slightly. Lorenzo softly patted his hip.

Lorenzo continued what he was doing before sitting up and wiping his mouth. "Are you ready for something a bit bigger?"

Dean consider it. In all honesty, Lorenzo's fingers and tongue had felt fairly good. He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lorenzo made sure the toy was incredibly lubed up before pushing the tip into Dean. It easily slid in and nestled nicely in Dean.

Dean whimpered and clenched around the toy. 

"Want me to turn it on?" Lorenzo asked.

"Please, sir." Dean whispered, an obvious want in his voice. 

Lorenzo turned the toy onto the lowest level. Dean made a soft noise of pleasure. Lorenzo turned it up slightly and Dean whimpered, invounitary pushing back aganist the toy. 

Dean let out a soft moan, eyes closed. Lorenzo simply turned it up to the highest level. Which rewarded a high pitched moan from Dean, followed by a series of whimpers and whines.

Dean was a moaning mess after about five minutes. His knees and elbows were weak. His cock was slick with pre- cum. Lorenzo pushed the toy in further and it hit a spot that made Dean see stars. He spurtted everywhere. Decorating his chest a creamu white.

Lorenzo pulled the toy out and turned it off.

"Look at you. Such a wanton thing. Cumming untouched. So beautiful." Lorenzo purred, peppering Dean's neck in kisses.

He then set on undoing the knots. Dean collapsed once he was free. He was panting hard.

"That was amazing." Dean breathed.

"Will you respect me now?" Lorenzo asked. 

Dean nodded.

"If it means I get to do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was interesting to write xD
> 
> Also I keep making new characters but yeah...I may make this into a series. xD but like the next instalment isn't so based around kinks. Like there would be some but...idk.
> 
> Any thoughts? Would you read?
> 
> Sidenote:I had to do a shit ton of research for this chapter . So I hope you like it xD 
> 
> (Also. LMM just did a Hamildrop with Ben and I can now die a happy woman now)
> 
> -Alias


	11. You and I (Plus timeouts)

The next day, Dean woke up in Lorenzo's bed. He was cuddled into the older man, Lorenzo was awake. His fingers gently playing in Dean's hair. Lorenzo smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Lorenzo teased, lightly.   
Dean smiled sleepily. "Morning..." 

"Your phone has been going crazy. I am surprised you have been able to sleep through it." Lorenzo stated. 

And just like magic, Dean's phone rang again. Dean groaned but answered it. 

"Montoya." He mumbled into the receiver.   
"The next time you want me to commit a federal crime, at least answer the first time I call you." The smooth voiced reply snapped.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Fae." 

"No, it's not a good morning. Someone spilled their thermos of hot coffee on me. I have second degree burns in very unpleasant spots. Anyways, since I am laid up in bed, I decided to look up your Clint Essex. To the say the least, it took me down quite the rabbit hole." Fae replied. 

 

"What kind of rabbit hole?" Dean inquired.  
"Well, at first, I thought you were being a dick per usual, because it seemed like the guy had never existed. Then I noticed Juliette's name. So I decided to dig some more. It seems that this man is real..But..He has gone to a great deal of trouble to keep his identity unknown. For whatever reason, it can't be a good one." Fae explained. 

Lorenzo had stood he went over to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Dean watched him before responding to Fae.

"Thank you." 

"Wait...Does this involve Jules?" Fae asked, quietly.   
Dean was hesitant. "Yes.."   
"Should I let Ditto know?" Fae asked. 

Dean inwardly screamed. Back in his first days, Dean had met Samuel 'Ditto' Asin. Rich kid who had come along with Fae, Juliette, Juliette's now deceased twin sister; Gwen, and a couple of others from some elite military training program.. However, Dean absolutely despised Ditto with a strong, burning passion. But, Ditto had been Juliette's brother-in-law. He probably deserved to know if she was in danger. 

"If you can get a hold of him. It's virtually impossible to ever find a way to contact him." Dean grumbled.   
Fae chuckled. "It's not that hard if he likes to fuck you now and then." He replied .

"Fae...You really need to let him go. He doesn't love you, never has, never will. He's using you." Dean replied.   
"You are the last person to give relationship advice. Bye, Dean. I'll have Ditto call you." 

The line went dead. Dean sighed and glanced at the screen of his phone. He saw he had two missed calls and about ten texts from Juliette. He cursed, she had no idea where he was. He sent her a quick text that read: 

'I'll be back in twenty. So Sorry"

Lorenzo came over with a plate of bacon. He sat on the bed and held up a piece of crispy bacon to Dean's mouth. Dean took a bite and sighed. 

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked, gently.  
Dean nodded. "Just work..." He mumbled. 

Dean surprised himself by leaning forward and resting his head on Lorenzo's shoulder. Lorenzo wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. They sat in silence for about five minutes. Dean then pulled away and began to get dress, his lower back was a bit sore but he didn't say anything. Lorenzo sat with his bacon, a concerned look in his eyes. 

"Dean...Tomorrow. Can you come at 1:30?" He asked. 

"Yeah, no problem. Why?" Dean asked, glancing over his shoulder at Lorenzo.   
"Oh. I just thought we could switch some things up." Lorenzo said, shrugging. 

Dean pulled his pants up and smiled. He went over to Lorenzo and stole another piece of bacon. "Do I get my collar yet?" He asked.   
Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Do you deserve your new collar?"   
Dean whined. "Enzo! Please...Please...I want it."   
"Well, not with that attitude. Perhaps if you show me you deserve it, you'll receive it." Lorenzo said, simply. 

"You are such a dick." Dean huffed, crossing his arms like a child.   
"I think that means you'll wait a week before you even lay eyes on it again." Lorenzo replied, evenly.   
"I'm sorry, Enzo...Really." Dean said, giving big puppy eyes. 

Lorenzo gave half a smile. "That's not good enough, you know that."   
Dean rolled his eyes and stood. "Asshole." 

He grabbed his keys and headed for the door Lorenzo set the plate of bacon to the side and stood.   
"Dean. You are not going to walk away from me, nor call me names. Come over here. Now." Lorenzo said, sternly. 

Dean turned and glared. "I have to go."   
"Kneel in front of me. Calm down and think rationally. You are behaving like a child." Lorenzo said, obviously not caring about the fact Dean had to go. 

Dean looked ready to argue then begrudgingly knelt in front of Lorenzo. Dean knew he was being ridiculous and acting like a child. However, he knew this was a safe place to do that. And to be punished and made to think about his actions. He liked that, he secretly wanted that. For someone to productively direct him and his issues. It made him feel safe, protected and cared for. It was a wonderful feeling. After a good ten minutes, Dean felt more relaxed and like he could face the day without punching someone. 

Lorenzo gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Good job, you may leave now." 

Dean stood up, he went to leave. He stopped and turned back around and wrapped his arms around Lorenzo for a brief moment. He then quickly turn and left, mumbling out a 'goodbye'. Lorenzo watched the other leave, a small smile on his face. He knew Dean was still struggling, but, the younger male was starting to come out of his shell.

Dean got into his car and sped back to his apartment. When he arrived, he was met with a furious Juliette.

"Where the hell were you? You left me alone!" Juliette snapped.   
"I'm sorry. I have appointments every day. Okay?" Dean replied, feeling that anger bubble up again.  
"So you just leave? Leave me alone when I need you most?" Juliette asked, eyes watering.

"I said I am sorry! So fucking stop it!" Dean growled, his fist clenching.   
Juliette froze. "Dean..." 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out, focusing on what he felt during his timeouts. He focused on Lorenzo's face and those gentle and guiding words. He calmed down before simply saying. 

"Fae is calling Ditto." 

"What!? No..No..I despise him." Juliette said.   
"Well, unless you tell me what's going on, Ditto seemed to be the best option." Dean replied, agitated. 

"You don't understand, Dean...I can't tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother hell.....  
> I haven't updated this is legit a month. Like I am sorry. 
> 
> I give you all permission to slap the author...however, she may like it ;) ;) 
> 
> (Okay actually no I wouldn't. I hate pain. Maybe just gently chastise me) 
> 
> Anyways, here is a little chapter to tie you over!
> 
> -Alias


	12. Fine Italian In A Bathroom Please

Dean stood at the stove, his eyes glaring into the eggs he was making. Last night, Juliette had refused to talk to him. He couldn't wrap his head around why she was so upset he had left without telling her. He sighed and glanced at the stove clock. It read '12:30'. It had been a late start to the day, but, it was needed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Juliette sitting at the table. Her hair was up in a messy bun and dark circles were around her eyes. Her thin hands wrapped around a blue mug of coffee. She stared off into space. She looked exhausted. Dean slid the eggs onto a plate and set it down in front of her. 

She glanced up and looked a bit surprised to see Dean standing there. Juliette cleared her throat. "Thanks." She mumbled. 

Dean sat down from across her. "Yeah, no problem. Hey, uhm, I am leaving in a little bit. My appointment was moved to 1:30." He said, carefully. 

"Okay...What are these appointments anyways?" Juliette asked, picking up her fork and absently stabbing at her eggs.

Dean avoided her gaze. "Anger management stuff."

Juliette smiled softly. "I am glad you are finally being assertive about that and getting that taken care of." 

Dean shrugged and stood. "Yeah, well, I should go get ready. I am not sure when I'll be back. I'll try to keep in touch." Dean stated.

Dean went to his room and stared at his closet. He didn't know what to wear or how fancy he should get. He decided on a nice pair of black jeans, a nice yet simple T-Shirt and a pair of red Chuck Taylor's. He then grabbed his keys and wallet and headed towards the door. He stopped and glanced at Juliette.

"Alright, I'm going. See you." He said, giving a small wave.  
"Bye, Dean," Juliette replied. 

Dean left his apartment and headed to his car. He got into the driver's seat and started it up. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. So much had been happening in the last week. He sat up and focused on breathing. He was going to go see Lorenzo and everything was going to be okay for a couple hours. 

Dean soon headed over to the Pinnacle. He was surprised to see Lorenzo standing outside and leaning up against a very pink Lamborghini. Dean parked next to the pink nightmare and rolled the window down. He pointed to the car.

"What the hell is that?"

Lorenzo couldn't help but smirk. "It's my car, Dean, and don't start with your mouth."

Dean rolled his eyes and rolled the window up. He got out of his car and locked it up. He turned and faced Lorenzo, crossing his arms. "So, what do you want?" 

"Well, I was thinking, it might be nice to go out for an early dinner and maybe a nice stroll through a park. Something relaxing." Lorenzo replied, smiling.  
"You mean a date." Dena replied, evenly.

"If that's' what you want to call it. I thought 'outing' might be more suitable. "Lorenzo said, shrugging.

"Okay, but does it mean getting into that pink nightmare?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.  
"You'll live. Also, if you must know, it was my little sister's request to have it painted pink." Lorenzo stated. 

Dean cocked his head. "You must like your sister a lot to paint your car that color." He muttered.  
"Well, she is 16. I figure she can have it once she is done with her permit." Lorenzo said, opening the door for Dean. 

Dean slid in and was grateful the car was at least comfortable and nice inside. He pulled his seat belt on as Lorenzo got into the car and started the vehicle up. Lorenzo hummed as he backed out and began to drive. They stayed quiet for a good five minutes before Dean looked over at him and took the older man in. His dark hair was perfectly combed, he was wearing jeans and a nice silky button down the color of wine. He had a bit of scruff on his jaw as if he hadn't shaved that morning. Dean felt something strange in his chest. He couldn't place it and that scared him a bit. 

Lorenzo finally stopped in front of a nice Italian restaurant. "Shall we?" He asked.  
Dean bit his lip. "I'm a bit under dressed aren't I?"  
"You look adorable. It's fine." Lorenzo assured. 

Dean blushed at being called adorable. He tried to convince himself that it was from embarrassment. Lorenzo got out of the car and went and opened the door for Dean, offering his arm. Dean ignored the arm and got out himself, taking deep breaths. This wasn't a date. It was an outing. Yeah. An outing. It was perfectly normal. Nothing romantic at all, just something different.

Yet, Lorenzo was acting so romantic. Opening doors, pulling out the chair, offering his opinion on what to order. Dean was having trouble processing everything that was happening.

Dean sat and stared aimlessly at the menu in his hand. Lorenzo glanced at him and grinned. 

"I really suggest the Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico." Lorenzo stated, his accent thickening slightly.   
Dean awkwardly smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

"Is everything alright, Dean? You don't seem like your normal fiery self." Lorenzo mused.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, uh, excuse me. I need to use the restroom." 

Dean quickly stood and headed to the bathroom. The first thing he noticed is that the restaurant's bathroom was nicer then his entire apartment combined. He was under dressed, despite what Lorenzo said. Dean went to the sink and sighed, leaning against it. He glared at his reflection, he felt conflicted as he took in his drained appearance. He thought about everything that had been happening. The way his heart clenched around Lorenzo. Was he catching feelings for the older Italian man? Impossible. 

Or was it? 

He let out a frustrated sigh. He jumped when the bathroom door opened and Lorenzo walked over. Dean's hands clenched around the sides of the sink. 

"Dean, what's wro-"

Lorenzo was cut off by Dean turning around and kissing him roughly. They stumbled backwards slightly, Lorenzo steadying them by resting his hands on Dean's hips.The kiss ended and Dean took a deep breath and stared down at the ground. 

"It's alright, Dean." Lorenzo soothed.   
"I want more." Dean mumbled. 

"Not here." Lorenzo said gently.   
"But, then, we will ruin our early dinner if we leave." Dean said, looking up with big eyes.   
"I wasn't really hungry." Lorenzo said, gently running a hand through Dean's hair. 

Dean whined. "Enzo..." 

Lorenzo sighed and took Dean by the hand and gently shoved him into one of the near by stalls. He made sure it was locked and securely closed. He then turned and and cupped Dean's jaw.

"You are being demanding of me." He said evenly.  
Dean let out another whine. "Please..I'll be a good boy." 

Lorenzo smirked, he knew what this was about. Dean wanted to be validated with a certain gift. He also had a few other sneaking suspicions as to the way Dean was behaving. 

"Are you a good boy, though?" Lorenzo inquired, smirking.  
"Yes, I am." Dean insisted. 

"Will you kneel for me? Huh? Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do?" Lorenzo purred.   
Dean went tomato red but nodded. He slowly dropped to his knees, his hands rested on Lorenzo's hips but he looked unsure and scared.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too." Lorenzo remeasured, reminding Dean that he had a say.

Dean shook his head. "I..I want to try..."   
"Only if you are comfortable." Lorenzo said.

"I am." Dean replied. 

Dean undid Lorenzo's belt and jeans. He then leaned forward and hesitantly began to mouth Lorenzo through his boxers. Lorenzo immediately tangled his fingers in Dean's soft hair, gently tugging on the locks. Dean continued to mouth at the member, occasionally rubbing as well. He then reached up and pulled Lorenzo's boxers down and began to stroke Lorenzo's member.

Lorenzo let out a soft moan as Dean's lips wrapped around the tip. His big eyes looking up at Lorenzo. 

"Good boy..." Lorenzo purred, petting Dean's hair. 

Dean practically beamed with happiness at being praised. He took a little bit more of the member into his mouth, being careful not too use his teeth. Lorenzo's fingers were distracting in a good way. However, when he heard the bathroom door open, he felt a sense of excitement. The possibility of getting caught was thrilling. He suddenly deep throated Lorenzo. 

The Italian shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from moaning. He glared down at Dean, but, the younger male continued to swallow around Lorenzo until the bathroom door closed shut. Dean pulled off and wiped the back of his mouth. 

"So, you get off of sexual activity in public." Lorenzo hummed, panting slightly. 

"It's exciting." Dean grumbled, embarrassed.   
"Noted. Now, I didn't say you were done." Lorenzo said, gesturing to his very obvious hard on.

Dean rolled his eyes, gave a smile then took Lorenzo back into his mouth. He made sure to pay extra attention to the tip. Lorenzo was focusing on not being to loud and muttering sweet nothings in Italian. His fingers still tangled in Dean's hair, his head leaning against the stall door. Dean looked up at him, glad that he could make Lorenzo come so undone. Dean kept at it for a good five minutes, silently cursing Lorenzo for being able to last so long.

However, when Lorenzo did come, Dean wasn't expecting it. Nor was he expecting Lorenzo to hold his head there, forcing him to swallow. Dean gagged slightly and Lorenzo let him sit back. A bit of cum dribbled down his chin. Lorenzo leaned down and wiped it off before kissing Dean gently. 

"What a good boy." Lorenzo praised, petting Dean's head. 

Dean purred, his excitement radiating throughout his whole body. It was obvious he was starting to slip into a petplay state of mind. Lorenzo easily pulled him to his feet. 

"Are you hungry?" Lorenzo asked.   
Dean cleared his throat and nodded. 

"Yeah..Uhm...Enzo?"   
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Please don't tell anyone I sucked you off in a bathroom. I don't want people to think..I'm gay or something."   
"Don't worry. Everything between me and my clients is confidential."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update this nearly as often as I should. 
> 
> I sorry babs. But hey, it's a cute lil date (*cough bathroom blowjob whattt cough*) so yay!
> 
> -Alias


	13. It's Not Gay, Terry.

Dean was trying to forget about the happenings of his not-a-date with Lorenzo. It was the next day and he was sitting at a coffee shop. He was waiting for his best friend. The man he considered a brother. His only real family besides Lissie. And Lissie was only considered family when she wasn't being a psychotic bitch which wasn't often enough. Dean wrapped his hands around a mug of dark roast. Black and bitter. Like his soul. 

He looked up when he heard the bell jingle as the cafe door opened. Terry walked in and smiled. He waved and came over, sitting down. Terry pushed up his glasses and studied Dean.

"This is kinda weird. This is the first time you have actually invited me to get coffee. Normally I have to beg you to come and do anything with me," Terry stated. 

Dean shrugged. "I....I have a lot to talk to you about. Juliette is staying with me. I talked to Fai..It's been a long week," He said, glancing up at Terry. 

Terry's eyes widened slightly. "Damn. Jules is back? Wow..." He breathed. 

"Yeah. But, look, I wanted to talk to you about the...BDSM...stuff. I think it's working. Lorenzo is a wonderful Dom...and I wanted to thank you..." Dean said quietly. 

"That's great! Look, I knew it'd be good for you...Hey...what's it like being with another man? Does it hurt?" Terry inquired, cocking his head. 

Dean went three shades of red and glared at Terry. "I don't know! He hasn't....we haven't..fucked..." 

"Then what do you do? I mean.. Lissie and I thought that you getting rammed would make all the anger go away," Terry said, shrugging. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah...That's not what BDSM is about... And..the most we have done is..Uhm.. Never mind.." 

"No, no. What did you do?" Terry said, smirking. 

He was having way to much fun torturing his best friend. Dean knew it too. 

"Fine! I sucked him off in a public bathroom! You happy!?" Dean hissed. 

Terry giggled. "Yes. I am. But..So...are you like gay now? It's cool if you are."

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not gay, it's....anger management." 

"That involves another dude's cock." Terry pointed out.

"It's not gay, Terry! Drop it." Dean snapped.

Terry chuckled and nodded; "Alright, alright. Well, I'm glad it is working out. Ya know..when Lissie and I talked to D-.." Terry stopped.

"Talked to who?" Dean asked.

Terry nervously looked away. "Ditto. Ditto is the one who suggested all of this." He said quietly, hardly above a whisper. 

Dean clenched his fist. "He still is controlling my life. Wee are done here. Just go." He said, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dean..." Terry said. 

"Go! Both you and Lissie can stay the hell away from me! And tell Ditto and Fai to stay away as well!" Dean growled.

Terry quickly stood and left, casting a glance over his shoulder. Dean watched him leave before sighing. His life was falling apart. His old life at least. He thought that he might have a chance at something new with Lorenzo. Unless Lorenzo just turned out to be another one of Ditto's puppets. Sent to destroy Dean's life. Dean stood and left the coffee shop. He wasn't going to deal with anyone today. Not even Lorenzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THIS SON OF A BITCH
> 
> It's short but it is an update. This is a filler chapter tho so it can be short I guess.
> 
> But!
> 
> For my next update, I need y'all's help. If you want Puppy Play for the next chapter comment 'Puppy Dean, Please" 
> 
> But!
> 
> If you want Exhibition for the next chapter type "Let It Be Known" 
> 
> Whichever get's the most will be the next chapter!
> 
> -Alias


	14. Beg For It

Dean had received multiple texts and calls from Lorenzo. Of which he had mostly ignored or responded with one words. He hadn't gone to an appointment in the last two days. The reason being? That Juliette had disappeared off into the night and that Ditto and Fae were currently sipping coffee in Dean's living room. The pair were odd and always had been. It was easier to start off with Frederic Malcom, or Fae as he was known. 

He was incredibly pale, a pigmentation off from being an Albino. His eyes were a light hazel and his hair was a nearly white blond. He was thin and all sharp angles. Fae was handsome, immensely so. But, his bum leg and cane took away from that for most people. No one waned to be with a cold, brilliant cripple. Unless you were Ditto. Ditto had been stuck with the annoying nickname because of his once annoying habit of repeating everything other people said. Despite being more mature, no one ever called Ditto by his real name of Samuel. Unless you were Fae who always called his best friend 'Sammy'.

Ditto was stocky and muscular. He had tan skin and dark hair that was styled in a fade. His green eyes almost seemed too green to be real. He always had a look of annoyance on his face and most stayed away from him. Dean wanted him gone, but, that just wasn't happening anytime soon. Not with Juliette in the picture. 

Both Ditto and Fae were born into rich and important families and even in their adulthood did they carry that self-righteous air. Dean hated both of them for it. He wished they would just go away and stop drinking his coffee.

Fae set his mug down and eyed Dean. "Your phone went off again." He stated, blandly. 

"Yeah, I can hear! I ain't deaf," Dean snapped, picking up his phone. 

It was from Lorenzo. 

-If you do not get down here now, I'm terminating our contract agreement.-Lorenzo

Dean inwardly sighed. He didn't want that. He quickly texted back. 

-Okay, I'll be there.-Dean

Ditto watched Dean and smirked. "Whipped?" He said. 

Dean showed him the finger. "Look, just figure out what the hell is going on with Juliette and then all three of you can get the fuck outta my home." He said, standing. 

He grabbed his keys and wallet and stormed out of the apartment. He sped to the Pinnacle and swerved into a parking place. he walked up to the door of the club and banged on the door. After he said the password, the door was open and he was led to the playroom. Lorenzo wasn't anywhere to be seen so Dean just sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there for about twenty minutes before Lorenzo entered. 

Lorenzo looked pissed. Rightfully so. Dean tried to focus on anything but Lorenzo's face. Like the fact he was wearing a white silk shirt. That seemed impractical. And he was barefoot again. Why was that man always barefoot? However, Dean's face was roughly pulled upwards so he was staring right into Lorenzo's intense gray eyes. Like a storm. 

"You look at me when I enter a room," Lorenzo said, tone hard. He let go of Dean's face and straightened his frame. 

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir." He said quietly. 

He knew he was in trouble. A part of him was excited but he mostly was nervous about what Lorenzo was going to do. He watched as the Italian paced in front of Dean. Lorenzo finally stopped and turned to look at Dean. 

"Would you like to tell me why you have blatantly ignored me? Took advantage of my time? I thought we were progressing. That we could move on to more exciting things. Things to help you. But no! You turn around and do this. You have to learn respect. For yourself and for other people. Do you understand?" Lorenzo said, his tone was stern but not aggressive. 

Dean looked down at his laps. "I'm sorry, sir. I..I had unexpected company," He whispered. 

Lorenzo softened slightly. "That's fine. But you let me know so I do not worry about my clients," he said. 

Dean nodded but he was to scared to speak. He tensed when Lorenzo came over but relaxed when the man knelt before him. 

"You deserve a punishment. Do you agree?" Lorenzo inquired. 

"Yes, sir." Dean responded. 

"Get undressed." Lorenzo said, standing up again. 

Dean did as was requested of him. he set his belongings off to the side and stood in front of Lorenzo. He hated how Lorenzo always stayed dressed during scenes. It made Dean feel vulnerable and powerless. Even though he knew he always held the most power here. Lorenzo circled him, musing. Dean shivered as he felt those eyes on him. Lorenzo walked away and grabbed a notebook and a pen from one of the baskets. 

"Sit on the ground," Lorenzo said. 

Dean did, confused. Lorenzo handed him the notebook and pen. "I want you to write 'I will not come late to an appointment' 100 times. And when you are done you will do kneel in the corner for ten minutes. You will face away from me and stay there silently. Do not touch yourself. You may begin." Lorenzo instructed. 

Dean huffed. Writing lines? What was this? However, he didn't want a stricter punishment so he began to carefully and neatly write the lines. By the time he was done, his hand was cramping. He was very aware of Lorenzo standing off to the side watching him. Dean got up and knelt in the corner, away from Lorenzo. Which was even more nerve wracking as he could feel Lorenzo's eyes on him. 

Ten minutes passed and he felt Lorenzo's hand on his shoulder. "Good boy,"

"Get up and sit on the bed. We are continuing the second part of your punishment," Lorenzo stated. 

Dean swallowed. He really had fucked up this time. He sat on the edge of the bed. However, while he was expecting a spanking or something else, he was not expecting Lorenzo to return with a leash, collar and harness. He was surprised when he saw it was the orange collar that Lorenzo had taken away. 

Lorenzo put the harness on him then held up the collar, a tag hung off of it now. "I'm giving this to you not as a reward but because I want others to know who you belong too." Lorenzo explained. 

He showed Dean the tag which read in loopy cursive 'Property of Dom. Enzo". Dean nodded and let Lorenzo buckled the collar snugly in place. He then looked Dean into the eye. 

"This is a punishment. You will not speak unless I allow. You will not respond to anyone else unless I allow and you will stay by my heels the entire time unless I say otherwise.. Do you understand? You may use your words." Lorenzo said, his gaze never leaving Dean's face.

Dean was confused as to why Lorenzo kept bringing up other people. But he also knew that Lorenzo was not in a forgiving mood so he simply nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand." 

Lorenzo gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "Good. Now on all fours. Remember your rules." He said, attaching the leash to the collar and harness. Dean obeyed, automatically going on all fours. He was too nervous to enjoy the though of puppy play and he had a feeling that wasn't what Lorenzo was doing. He followed next to Lorenzo's heels as they left the play room and went into the main part of the club. Dean had never really seen the club during BDSM hours. Only glimpses as he went to the play room. So, he was a bit unnerved to see people doing all sorts of kinks and activities. Lorenzo led Dean to a quieter part of the club and into a room with other subs and doms. Lorenzo was greeted by other doms in a good and pleasant manner. Dean stayed slightly behind Lorenzo, he wasn't sure how he felt being on display like this. And that was when it hit him. Lorenzo was humiliating him on purpose. It was silent and degrading. Dean knew Lorenzo wasn't going to give him any attention and give it to everyone else and Dean had to sit there and watch. 

"Yes, he's a new sub. Bratty little thing." Lorenzo was saying to another dom. A female who had her own sub in padded chains and trialing behind her. 

The other dom glanced at Dean. "He's pretty at least." She said, waving at Dean. 

Dean glared. He didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there. Lorenzo didn't even look down at Dean when continued to talk. "Yes, he is. But he is quite lacking in other areas. Like listening and behaving." 

The disappointment in Lorenzo's voice was awful. And Dean was already silently vowing to never show up late to an appointment or not communicate with Lorenzo. This punishment was working all right. 

Lorenzo tugged at the leash and led Dean over to a lounging area. Lorenzo sat and chatted with other doms, paid attention to other subs but never once looked at Dean. Dean knew better than to attempt to get attention from Lorenzo. So he sat there, silent and obviously being punished in front of everyone else.

It seemed like the world wasn't even turning. Dean shifted on his knees. He hadn't been allowed any padding this time. Lorenzo suddenly stood up and handed his leash to a dom that didn't have a sub.

"Stay here with him. He's not allowed to speak and do not touch him." Lorenzo instructed before quickly walking off. 

Dean whined slightly. He didn't want to be left with a stranger. About twenty minutes passed and Lorenzo came back. He took Dean's leash back and bent down.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

Dean nodded, whimpering. Lorenzo gently petted Dean's hair. "I am so proud of you right now. You did an amazing job. You are such a good boy. My good boy." Lorenzo praised. 

Dean buried his face into Lorenzo's chest and whined. He hadn't liked being left with another and he was glad to being reassured that he was Lorenzo's still.

Lorenzo played with Dean's hair as he continued to talk. "Do you want to go to the playroom or do you want to stay here and explore?" He said, gently. 

Dean cuddle more into Lorenzo. "I just wanna stay with you." He whispered. 

Lorenzo smiled. "Let's go back to the playroom and we can play. Okay?" He said pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead.

Dean smiled and nodded. Lorenzo stood up again and gently led Dean back to the comfort and quiet of the playroom. He took the leash off and tossed it towards the baskets. Lorenzo got the kneepads and mitts and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do I have a puppy that wants to play?" Lorenzo inquired. 

Dean brightened and quickly crawled over to Lorenzo. He sat back on his heels and gave Lorenzo his hands. Lorenzo had Dean lay on his back as he pressed soft kisses to Dean's knees that were pink from being on them. He put the kneepads on and gently rubbed Dean's stomach.

"Good boy. My good boy. You are such a good boy." Lorenzo repeated, reassuring and kind.

Lorenzo knew that Dean would need the constant reassurance and affection. Especially after Dean's first intense punishment. Dean laid happily on his back as Lorenzo showered him with attention. 

Dean rolled over and quickly went over to the baskets. He picked up a toy with his mouth and brought it over to Lorenzo. He place it on the older male's lap and then squeaked it with his mitted hand.

Lorenzo smiled and petted Dean. "Thank you, puppy." He said, picking it up and tossing it. 

Dean scurried after it and brought it back. They played fetch for a bit before Dean climbed up into Lorenzo's lap and cuddled into him, licking at the other's neck and face.

He then buried his face into the crook of Lorenzo's neck. 

Lorenzo gently began to take off the mitts and harness. A gentle and silent way of saying the scene was over. He wanted to focus on the aftercare and communication. Dean huffed a bit but he let Lorenzo take the items off. When Lorenzo reached for the collar Dean back away.

"Can I keep it on? Please?" He asked, eyes big and hopeful. 

"You need a bath. You can put it on after." Lorenzo said.

Dean nodded and let Lorenzo take the collar off. He then scooped Dean up and carried him to the bathroom. He set him on the toilet then prepared the bath. Lorenzo helped Dean into the warm soapy water and knelt by the tub.

He began to wash and bathe Dean. Dean looked up at Lorenzo with tired eyes.

"Will you get in with me?" Dean asked quietly. 

Lorenzo shook his head. "Not this time." He said, running the washcloth over Dean's hands.

Dean pouted slightly but didn't protest. Instead he softly asked. "Why did you leave me earlier?"

Lorenzo looked a away and sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry. But I saw a dom treating their sub in an abusive manner. I own this club and i need to protect it's reputation and the people who come to it. But I'm sorry I left you without telling you why." He explained. 

Dean was quiet for a few then patted Lorenzo's hand. "It's alright...I just got nervous." He replied.

"You did very well today. It was exhausting I know. But I'd like this to continue in this path." Lorenzo said gently. 

"Lorenzo....Tell me about yourself." Dean suddenly said.

Lorenzo chuckled. "I'm from Rome. But I've been here the last ten years. My parents are both deceased so I'm the guardian of my little sister. What else?" He said, shampooing Dean's hair.

"What's your favorite type of music?" Dean asked, leaning into Lorenzo's touch.

"Opera." Lorenzo said, rinsing the suds out. 

Dean scoffed. "Don't play your music around me." He teased lightly.

Lorenzo chuckled before he helped Dean out of the tub and wrapped him up in a fluffy robe. He dried Dean's hair. He picked him back up and carried him to the bed. He tucked him in and then climbed into the bed with him.

Dean cuddled into him and muttered. "I like you, Enzo."

Lorenzo smiled gently. "I like you too, Dean."

Lorenzo watched as Dean drifted off into sleep. He sighed. He didn't get this attached to subs. Dean...Dean was different. Yet he knew he'd always stay professional with clients. And he was sure Dean was simply confused. Lorenzo would help him out with that. 

He yawned and closed his eyes. He couldn't get too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Play.... Punishment... ..Exploration...Some info on Enzo's past? 
> 
> What, bitches, who is this author who actually is writing a full chapter? 
> 
> IT'S ME YA GAL, ALIAS
> 
> Anyways, here is a bunch of kinks thrown together and the requested puppy play lol 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Alias


	15. What the hell, Enzo?

Dean woke up late in the morning. He sat up and yawned. He looked over to see Lorenzo was gone. However, sitting at the end of the bed was a teenaged girl. Her long black hair was pulked up into a big poofy bun on her head. She was texting furiously away at her pink cased Iphone. 

In fact, most of what she wore was pink. She wore white skinny jeans and a bing sweater with pink knee high boots. Her earrings were dangling pink flowers and she wore a matching necklace and bracelets. 

Dean cleared his throat.

"Uhm..who are you?" He asked, pulling the covers up to his chin.

The girl snapped her head up from her phone and stared at Dean with piercing green eyes.

"Chiara. Enzo's burden of a sister." She stated, her tone harsh.

"Oh...uhm..is Lorenzo somewhere?" Dean asked, confused.

The girl laughed. "Relax. He's eating breakfast. Well...more like making food and shoving it into the trash. But don't worry. You're daddy will be back soon enough." She said rolling her eyes.

Dean went red. "I don't call him...daddy!" He snapped. 

"Oh. Wait. Master? Sir? Supreme overlord? Whatever. It's all whips and ball gags." Chiara said, rolling her eyes.

"What did you mean about him throwing away food?" Dean asked, cocking his head.

"What you didn't know?" Chiara asked, seemingly surprised. 

Dean shook his head. Chiara sighed and bit her lip.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Enzo has a eating disorder. He starves himself. You think that as an adult he'd get it under control. But nope. Anybow. You didn't hear that from me. He'll live. Well, theoretically at least." Chiara explained before going back to texting.

Dean blinked at the girl. He was surprised at the information as well as the girl's almost heartless attitude towards the whole thing.

The door opened and in walked Lorenzo. His hair was wet and messy and he was wearing sweatpants and a a baggy sweatshirt. It was the most relaxed Dean had ever seen the other man. Lorenzo was holding a breakfast tray.

Lorenzo scrunched up his face when he saw his younger sister in the room.

"Chiara. I told you not to go in here." Lorenzo said sternly.

"Shouldn't have done that! You know I was going to do the opposite of what you asked." Chiara pointed out. 

Lorenzo didn't reply. He went over to Dean and gave him the tray. It was full of fresh fruit and eggs and bacon.

Dean smiled. "Thank you...would you join me?" He asked, testing the waters.

Lorenzo shook his head. "I already ate."

Dean saw Chiara mouthing 'I told you' from the other side of the bed.

Dean pouted a bit them kissed Lorenzo's cheek making Chiara gag. Lorenzo shot her a look and said something harsh in Italian. Chiara flipped him off and got up and left.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked. 

Lorenzo nodded. "I have to go take Chiara too driving classes. You may leave whenever. Or stay. I'll be back within the hour." He said.

He srood and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean smiled and watched him leave. Lorenzo was being seen in a new light to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happend so yeah 
> 
> I need ideas and motivation. Give to meh
> 
> -Alias


	16. NOT A CHAPTERRR

Hey, peeps!

I've been super busy but I hope to update over Thanksgiving week or possibly sooner! Anyways, I just wanted you guys to know I'm still here! Also, that I've taken in your consideration and need your help deciding!

So, next chapter choices are listed below:

1\. Enzo being too rough/hurting/ making Dean feel uncomfortable and causing Dean to use a safewoord  
2\. Dean being a shitty little brat in public and Enzo puts him in his place.  
3\. Moar puppy play and cute aftercare<3  
4\. A SHOPPING EXPERIENCE WITH CHIARA 

Lemme know what you wanna read next!

I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm a horrid person I know.

I hate me too....

*cries over ice cream*


	17. The More The Merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: There is some piss play as well as it's just more aggressive and dirty. So if you aren't into that..Then don't read this chapter.
> 
> Also a bit more graphic then previous chapters. I was feeling particularly deviant when writing this lol

Dean was lounging on the bed in the playroom. He was all dressed up for puppyplay though his head wasn't in it. He was too busy trying to figure out why Juliette had shown up and then walked out again. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted when the door opened and Lorenzo walked in. He was wearing black slacks and a silk burnt orange button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dean rolled over onto his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed.Dean had been worried about Lorenzo ever since he had found out about his eating disorder. 

Lorenzo had a leash in hand. He walked up and hooked it too Dean's harness. He began playing with Dean's hair, letting Dean nuzzle his hand. "My good boy. What a good puppy." Lorenzo said. 

Dean whimpered, slipping a bit more into his petplay head space. Lorenzo smiled down at him. "I have a special surprise for my good boy..." He said, leaning down and kissing Dean's forehead. 

Dean let out a happy yip and attempted to nuzzle Lorenzo's face. Lorenzo laughed before he scooped Dean up and then set him on the floor. "Remember to be a good boy," Lorenzo said simply. 

The door opened and two men came in. The dom was a very tall, muscular man with dark skin and beautiful brown eyes. He had a ponytail of dreadlocks and a neat and trimmed beard and mustache. His own puppy was a stark contrast. He was tiny, very skinny with pale skin and pale blue eyes. His hair was short in the back and long on top. It was bleached blonde and he was dressed up in a red harness with a red and black collar. He had a black leash that attached to his harness. 

"Boy, this is my friend Joaquin and his sub." Lorenzo began, "they are here to play with us, is that okay?"

Dean was a bit uncertain, he could tell the other puppy was too, the way that he was clinging to Joaquin's leg. However, he was curious and nodded. Joaquin closed the door behind him and roughly tugged the boy in. Lorenzo crouched before Dean and gently whispered into his ear. "Joaquin and his puppy are rough. Joaquin is aggressive but his puppy likes it. You might see some different things then what we do, don't worry, okay? It's all consensual." He pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

Dean appreciated the conformation, he gave a sloppy lick to Lorenzo's chin before Lorenzo stood. His leash was removed and Lorenzo went and sat on the bed where Joaquin was sitting as well. The other puppy was whimpering at Joaquin's feet, looking nervous. Joaquin pushed the small male off of him. "Go. Play." Joaquin said, sternly. 

The small puppy let out a huffy growl before crawling away. Dean crawled over to the toy basket and picked a toy before going and dropping it before the other puppy. He nudged it towards him. Lorenzo hummed, he leaned over and whispered something to Joaquin who nodded. 

"Puppy, come here." Joaquin stated. The small male looked relieved and quickly went over to Joaquin, nuzzling his face into Joaquin's crotch. Dean sat, watching confused. He was happy when Lorenzo came over and sat on the ground with him. Lorenzo grabbed the toy and let Dean gnaw and tug on it. Dean kept an eye on Joaquin and his sub. His cheeks went red when he saw that Joaquin was practically chocking his sub with his cock. Dean felt his cock stir slightly and he averted his eyes. 

Lorenzo smiled softly. "You wanna play too, puppy? Hmm?" He inquired.   
Dean nodded, whining slightly. He had been very sexually pent up and wanted some release. Lorenzo gripped his harness and pulled him up onto the bed, laying him with his chest and stomach on the bed but his knees on the ground. . Dean could hear the gagging and moans from right next to him. His skin was flushed and his cock growing hard. 

Joaquin cursed and pulled his sub off of him, giving him a light smack on the cheek. "If I feel teeth again I'll spank you sore. Now behave. You are being a difficult little bitch in front of others.:" He said, all dominant. 

Dean felt something cold and slick near his entrance. He whimpered and clenched up, Lorenzo gently rubbed his lower back. "Relax, it's okay..." He said soothingly.   
Lorenzo continued to work at loosening and relaxing Dean, Dean remembered the vibrator from sessions ago and began to relax. He recalled how good it had felt. Soon, Lorenzo had at least three fingers inside Dean and Dean was pushing back against them.

"That's a good, eager little puppy. Good boy." Lorenzo praised. 

Dean whined when he heard Lorenzo unzipping his pants. The world around him had faded, right now it was just him and Lorenzo. He was excited and nervous, but, despite that. Dean wanted this. Lorenzo gently rubbed a hand over Dean's rear. "Spread nice and wide for me, pup." Lorenzo instructed. 

Dean did his best, arching his back a bit. He let out a gasp as he felt the tip slide in. It didn't hurt as bad as he thought. "Relax, puppy, I won't hurt, I promise. " Lorenzo whispered. 

Dean obeyed, trusting Lorenzo. He relaxed but let out a moan once Lorenzo slid all the way in. It felt so full and Dean clenched around Lorenzo, rewarding him with a muffled moan from Lorenzo. "God....you are tight..." He mumbled. 

Dean whimpered and moaned once Lorenzo began moving, they kept up at that for a few moments before Lorenzo suddenly pulled Dean up into a standing position. He supported Dean as he continued to thrust into him. Dean realized they were facing Joaquin and his sub. His cheeks went red, but he secretly was loving being put on display. 

"My beautiful, perfect boy. Do you want some more fun?" Lorenzo breathed into Dean's ear. 

Dean gave a mix of a bark and moan in agreement. Lorenzo stopped moving, causing Dean to whine, he began moving back against Lorenzo for more friction. Lorenzo held his hips still. "Boy..." He warned.

Joaquin guided his puppy to Dean's erect cock. The small male wrapped his plump lips around Dean's member, causing Dean to shiver and whimper. His body was so sensitive and he was scared. Lorenzo gently wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing his neck, leaving bites on his neck and shoulder, Dean relaxed. Lorenzo was there and Lorenzo kept him safe and the other male's lips wrapped around his cock actuallyfelt amazing. 

Lorenzo began moving again, Dean was practically a moaning mess between Lorenzo's perfectly timed thrusts and the other puppy's tongue and hollowed cheeks. He felt his stomach churn as he got close. Joaquin pulled his sub off of Dean's cock and let Lorenzo reach around front and jerk Dean's cock off till Dean came, spilling into Lorenzo's hand. 

"Good boy," Lorenzo praised. 

He pulled out of Dean and had him kneel. He then guided Dean's lip to his cock and Dean immediately began sucking, not even waiting for instructions. He knew what Lorenzo wanted him to do. Lorenzo gently bucked his hips a bit further into Dean's mouth, causing a slight gag. A few seconds later and Lorenzo was shooting his load down Dean's throat. Dean pulled off and wiped his mouth on Lorenzo's leg. Lorenzo fluffed his hair. "Good boy..." 

Dean whined, he was already hard again. Lorenzo glanced over at Joaquin and his sub. "Let's go play some more," He said to Dean. 

Joaquin had his sub on all fours, the sub's perfectly round bubble but up in the air. Joaquin had it all nice and stretched out. He was jerking off over the sub's spread entrance. He soon pushed into the sub, the sub let out a high pitched, adorable moan as Joaquin began to breed the small male. Dean whined, rubbing up against Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo chuckled. "You excited, pup? Huh?" Dean nodded and yipped. "Have some patience and maybe I'll let you play with Joaquin's puppy." Lorenzo said simply. 

Dean watched as Joaquin filled the other puppy up with a big load. Dean figured it would end there but it didn't. Joaquin put the head of his member back into the sub's wide hole. Dean cocked his head as he watched, a bit confused. A few moment after and Joaquin pulled out, spraying piss all over the sub's entrance, ass balls and cock. 

"Does your pup wanna come and clean up this mess?" Joaquin inquired, looking to Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo glanced down at Dean. "Only if you want too." He said softly. 

Dean bit his lip, he sighed, internally saying "fuck it". He liked this lifestyle, he wanted to try new things. Dean crawled over to the pup who had collapsed onto his stomach, his legs still spread wide out. Dean went over to the other pup's entrance. He shyly began licking at his entrance. Joaquin and Lorenzo had also come over. 

"Come on, push my cum and piss out," Joaquin said, gripping his sub's hair. 

The sub obeyed, pushing it out. Dean whined a bit when it oozed out, timidly licking it up. Lorenzo gently ran his hand down Dean's back, a comforting gesture. Though, Dean was secretly loving cleaning up the mess, the bitter tang of piss and cum on his tongue. He could tell the sub was well spent from the puddle of cum beneath him. He also liked the soft, cute sounds the smaller male was making as Dean ran his tongue all over the sub's ass, balls and cock. Dean reached down to jerk himself off but Lorenzo caught his wrist. 

"Bad puppy." He said, evenly. 

Dean whimpered and quickly nuzzled into Lorenzo, wanting forgiveness. Lorenzo gently redirected him back to the other sub. "You aren't done cleaning up." Lorenzo stated simply.

Dean made quick work of getting the other sub clean. He was gently pulled back into Lorenzo's lap, his stomach bared. The other sub turned around and quickly began sucking off Dean. Lorenzo gently played with Dean's nipples, causing Dean to be even more sensitive. A few good moments passed and Joaquin pushed his sub's head down to Dean's balls. The sub let out a surprised gag but Joaquin held him there as Dean came, the other sub gagging as he swallowed all of Dean's cum. 

Joaquin pulled his sub off of Dean and into a big, warm embrace where his sub was rewarded with gentle kisses and endless praise. Lorenzo leaned down and kissed Dean's lips. "You did such a good job, Dean. I am so proud of you." Lorenzo whispered. 

Dean felt a surge of happiness in his chest. "Thank you..." He whispered. 

Lorenzo kissed his head then picked him up, carrying him to the bathtub. He shed Dean of his puppy gear then got him into a warm bubble bath. Shortly, Joaquin brought his own sub in and plopped him down in the water next too Dean. Joaquin grinned. 

"Hey there, Dean. I'm Joaquin. This cutie over here is Ricky." Joaquin said smiling.  
Dean smiled. "Hi..."   
Dean was a bit surprised at how friendly Joaquin was being, since he was such a stern and aggressive dominant during the scene. 

He looked over to Ricky who was avoiding eye contact. 

"He's shy." Joaquin said, leaning over and fluffing Ricky's hair. 

Lorenzo distracted Dean by cleaning him up and massaging him. He then wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel and plopped him on the bed. He cuddled into Dean. Dean purred and buried his face into Lorenzo's chest. "I...I feel safe...Enzo....I like this.." He admitted. 

Lorenzo smiled happily. "I'm glad you do, Dean. Truly. You've come such a long way. Do you like group scenes?" He inquired.

Dean nodded. "Mhm. They are a lot of fun." 

Joaquin came and set Ricky on the bed. Lorenzo gently untangled from Dean. "Dean, Joaquin and I have a meeting with some of the club board members over new rules. Will you be okay here with Ricky for a while?" He asked, wanting Dean to be comfortable.

Dean nodded. Ricky sat looking awkward, he eyed Dean like he wanted to cuddle but he wasn't sure. Joaquin went over and kissed Ricky passionately. "You sure you are okay?" He asked. Ricky nodded, smiling. "Yes, Quin...." He had a soft voice with a slight Southern accent. 

"Good. Now, can we trust you boys not to play with each others? You can cuddle but if we find out you touched each other, you'll both be punished." Lorenzo said evenly.

"Yes, Enzo." Dean said, feeling happy. He hadn't been this happy in months, hell, years.

Ricky nodded. "Understood." 

Ricky suddenly cuddled into Dean, Dean looked at Lorenzo and Lorenzo nodded, giving his permission. Dean cuddled back into Ricky, wrapping an arm around the small, frail male as Lorenzo and Joaquin left. 

Dean drifted off to sleep, loving his new lifestyle and feeling happy and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd either do 1 or 2...But this idea popped into my head and I felt motivated to write it. So...Here we are...Also, lowkey want them to all be a poly relationship now. Let me know your thoughts. This story has zero direction lol It's just porn at this point. 
> 
> Here is my Thanksgiving gift to y'all XD


	18. I didn't mean to make you cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, eating disorders, and self harm.

Three weeks had passed since the group scene. Dean and Lorenzo had been doing calmer scenes and more intense aftercare. However, recently, Lorenzo had cancelled the last four nights. He was distant and quiet and Dean didn't like that one bit. Lorenzo had said that the scenes were back on for tonight. Dean dressed warm as the nights were getting colder. He soon was in the playroom, awaiting for Lorenzo to arrive.

When Enzo walked through the door, he looked horrid. His eyes were red and his hair a mess. His shirt rumpled and he looked disoriented. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, he had shed his coat and was in jeans and a t-shirt. He bit his lip, concerned. 

"Clothes off, now." Lorenzo said, his voice sounded raw and strained. 

Dean obeyed, watching as Lorenzo slid a pair of leather gloves on. Lorenzo faced Dean once he was undressed. "Bed. On your back."

Dean wanted to inquire why Lorenzo was so short and hard. Instead he mumbled a 'yes, sir' and did as what was asked of him. Lorenzo straddled him, his gray eyes looking more like a troubled sea than they ever had before. It scared Dean a little bit, even though he knew..or at least wanted to completely trust Lorenzo. Lorenzo loomed over Dean. "I want to do breathplay with you. Choking. Do I have your consent?" 

There was no easing into the scene. Lorenzo wanted to do it now and Dean wasn't confident enough to voice his fears so he simply nodded. "Yes.....Sir..." He mumbled. Now, if Lorenzo had been in a better state of mind he would have seen Dean' uncertainty. But, Lorenzo wasn't. His leather clad hands gripped around Dean's throat, cutting of air. Dean tensed, immediately scratching at Lorenzo's hands, wrists and upper arms. He struggled under Lorenzo, trying to get away. He managed one word as he gasped for air.

"H....h...hawk..." 

Lorenzo immediately snapped out of it. His eyes wide as he realized what he had done, he clambered off of Dean and made plenty of space between them. His gray eyes began to fill up with tears and stream down his face. He looked so vulnerable and scared of what he had almost done. Dean sat up, rubbing lightly at his throat, he surprisingly didn't look all that upset. 

"Enzo..."He said quietly, holding out a hand to the older male.

Lorenzo slowly took it. "I...I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... I'm not in the right headspace to have done a scene.. I could've seriously hurt you..." He rambled, ashamed.

Dean simply pulled Lorenzo onto the bed with him. He pulled the blankets over them and cuddled into Lorenzo's side. "I don't like being choked. When my mom got really drunk she used to beat up on me. And if I ever tried to fight back she choke me. Choke me till I blacked out...I didn't want to upset you...So I...I just said yes..." He explained quietly.

Lorenzo shook his head furiously. "Dean...No. I messed up. I...I am so very sorry... I can't express how sorry I am and I hope you can forgive me... You should never do anything you aren't comfortable with..and I pressured you and that was wrong of me. Please...forgive me." He said, tears still falling down his face.

Dean reached his hand up and wiped the tears away. "I forgive you, Enzo. I didn't mean to make you cry..." He said gently.

"I...I'm scared, Dean... I haven't been myself lately.....The only thing I can control is the time when I'm with a sub...or when...when..." He trialed off, looking away. 

Dean sat up, he took Enzo's hands in his own. "Talk to me...You said I could talk to you...and trust you. Do the same with me... Please. We've come so far.. I feel safe and comfortable with you. I don't feel so angry all the time anymore...I feel..calm. I want to give that to you." Dean admitted, surprising himself by how honest he was being for once.

Lorenzo gave a smile and leaned down, kissing Dean's nose. "You are such a sweet man..." He whispered. 

Dean shook his head. "Enzo...Talk to me...please. I want to help. Maybe...Maybe subs should take care of their doms too? Doms are always in charge but no one ever sees if they are okay...or if they need aftercare...:" He wrangled out of Lorenzo's grip and went off.

He soon came back with Lorenzo's massage tray. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "Come on, strip." Dean ordered. 

Lorenzo chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Dean..I-" He was interrupted abruptly by Dean cutting in. "I know about your eating disorder. I don't care. Strip." Dean said sternly. 

A look of fear flashed over Lorenzo's eyes. "It's not a disorder..." He whispered. 

Dean hadn't been expecting that response, he also hadn't been expecting Lorenzo to actually take of his clothes and lay on his back for Dean. Dean felt his heart break as he saw Lorenzo's frail frame. It was overly thin, bones were visible. "Enzo..." He whispered. 

Lorenzo tensed. "Please don't make me go to rehab...I don't wanna go..." He said, sounding weak and vulnerable. 

Dean grabbed the oils and straddled Lorenzo's lower back. He leaned down and kissed Lorenzo's shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Enzo." He said, echoing Lorenzo's own words.

He gently began to massage the oils into Lorenzo's skin, he felt Lorenzo physically relax under him and Dean was grateful for that. "Enzo...Why..why do you do this to yourself?" He asked carefully.

"I...just want to be in control....I want to have a perfect body..." Lorenzo whispered, finally opening up. 

"Enzo...This...this is not a perfect body. You are killing yourself from the inside out...You..You don't want to die do you?" Dean asked, suddenly very scared.

A few minutes passed. "No..." Loernzo said, honestly.

Dean relaxed he continued to massage Lorenzo's back, shoulders and neck. Just taking care of him. "Enzo?" He asked.

"Yes, my good boy?" Enzo replied.   
"Will...Will you stop? Please? For me? I'll help you...just like you've helped me." Dean said softly.

Lorenzo stayed quiet. He suddenly rolled over, Dean falling onto the bed. Lorenzo straddled his waist, his hands planted on either side of Dean. He leaned down and kissed Dean deeply. "Dean Montoya....You are the most unique man I've ever met and I don't want to see you upset or worried. I promise to let you help." He said softly, kissing Dean again.

Dean wrapped his arms around Lorenzo's neck. "I think you are beautiful, Lorenzo....You don't have to starve yourself for me to think that. And I'm the only one who's opinion should matter." 

Enzo laughed. "What are you instituting, boy?"

Dean blushed. "I wanna be your sub......But...I also want to go out with you..and do things outside of scenes." He said quietly.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Lorenzo stated, raising an eyebrow.

Dean bit his lip and nodded. "Y-Yes.."

"Does this mean you'll admit your gay?" Lorenzo asked, giving an evil smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes, sliding his arm off of Lorenzo's neck to flip him off. He then narrowed his eyes. "Only if you admit you have a disorder." 

Lorenzo looked to the side. Dean reached up and made him look him in the eyes. Lorenzo let out a sigh. "I have an eating disorder." He whispered softly.

Dean leaned up and kissed him, giving a cheeky smirk. "I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT? WHAT?
> 
> HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING TURKEY DAY BITCHES AYYYY
> 
> BUT OH MY GOD. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS UGHHH MY BOY TORTURED BOYSSSS


	19. Sub Swap (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rough, super verbal, degradation, over powering domination? 
> 
> I don't know. Basically it's just masochist/sadist

Dean and Enzo had been on a few dates, working out their issues and gaining more trust. All in all, Dean felt happier and more content. Enzo was working hard to overcome his disorder and he was making some slow but sure progress. Dean had made his way into the playroom. He saw there was a silver tray on the bed with a white card on it. He went over and picked it up. 

He immediately recognized Enzo's swirled handwriting. 

"My Dearest, 

I think you need some rough treatment of late. I know you are pent up and how you like your pain. There are things I cannot give you in my current state of mind. With your consent and my permission, I've allowed Joaquin to be your dom for the night while I take Ricky and do something slower and softer. If you protest, do let Joaquin know.

With love,   
Enzo"

Dean set it down, excitement and some uncertainty swirled in the pit of his stomach. He had no objections with exploring with other people, in fact, it was kind of eye-opening. He jumped a bit when the door opened and then slammed. He turned and saw Joaquin, he blushed and stood, biting his lip. 

"Well? You got anything to say?" Joaquin inquired. 

Dean shook his head. "No, sir. I'm ready to begin whenever you are ready, sir." He said, politely. 

Joaquin grinned. "Alright, get your ass out of those clothes. Now." 

Dean grinned and immediately obeyed as Joaquin began to circle him. "Lorenzo already briefed me on your likes, desires, wants and safe word. However, he never said I had to be gentle with you." He said, his hand slapping Dean's ass as soon as it was bare. 

Dean let out a squeak of surprise. "Yes, sir." Dean replied, all manners. 

Joaquin stood behind him, one harm wrapped around his upper body. His strong fingers digging into Dean's left shoulder. Joaquin's other hand was gently massaging and pulling at Dean's ass. Dean wasn't sure how to react until he realized that Joaquin was inspecting his wares. Joaquin let go of him with a slight smirk. 

"Well, aren't you well endowed. Good thing I like big dicked submissive bitches." Joaqiun said, he gestured to the bed. 

"On all fours."

Dean did as was asked, he stuck his ass up in the air for good measure. Joaqiun chuckled. "Good little slut." He ran his hands down Dean's spine, humming. 

"Oh the things I'm going to do with you." He whispered. 

Dean wasn't expecting the slap but it felt nice. It felt good when Joaquin roughly gripped his chin and forced him to look up. "When I speak to you I want your eyes on me, understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Dean said.

"Why don't you show me how sorry you are, huh?" Joaquin said, grabbing him by his hair and shoving Dean's face into his crotch. 

Dean made quick work of getting Joaquin's member out. It was large. He timidly began to lick and suck on it. Before he knew it, he was getting pushed down to the base. He chocked and coughed but once he calmed down he began to suck and bob his head with vigor. He felt Joaquin's hand slide to his ass, giving him a hard slap. He then felt two fingers playing with his asshole. 

Dean moaned around Joaquin's cock as he felt the fingers push in. "God, you are so tight. Does Enzo not play with your ass?" Joaquin muttered, continuing to roughly prepare him. 

It soon became to much and Dean had to come up for air, a string of saliva still connected his lips to Joaquin's cock. He sat there, glancing up at Joaquin. Joaquin raised an eyebrow. "Bitch, did I say you were done?" Joaquin growled out. 

"No, sir." Dean said quietly, he quickly ducked his head, getting back to work. 

He secretly was loving being talked down to and the rough treatment. He just wanted to let go. Get punished. Sometimes Enzo was too controlled and set in his ways. This was nice and different. A way to just break free and get all his pent up energy out. It was just an extra that Joaquin was so hot. Dean was soon pulled off of Joaquin's cock can and brought up into a rough kiss before Joaquin shoved shoved him onto his back. 

"Stay there. Spread your legs out nice and wide." Joaquin instructed, climbing off the bed. 

Dean did as was asked, spreading his legs and ass out wide. He watched as Joaquin came back with the riding crop and a tray with three bowls. "Enzo mentioned you liked this kind of stuff. I'm gonna make it ten times better." He purred. 

Dean was shivering with anticipation as a silk blindfold was tied around his eyes. He felt Joaquin's hands push his legs up further and wider. He then felt Joaquin's rough hands on his member. He was stroking him then the other male began to caress and play with his balls. He let out a soft whine. 

Joaquin let out a grunt. "Be quiet." He said evenly. 

Dean tried his best, but, as Joaquin continued to play with him, he let soft moans escape his lips. Joaquin huffed and stood. He soon returned putting a ball gag in Dean's mouth. He then went back, soon, his hands were replaced with the quick snap of the riding crop. Dean let out a muffled moan as the sting of pain. It felt wonderful. A few more quick taps were delivered to the tip of his cock and his balls. Joaquin let Dean relax a bit before he felt a slick, wet, cold object go up and down his cock. His whimpers and moans were muffled from the gag. 

Once again, he felt the riding crop, this time the pain was more intense. Dean's legs shook and he moved a bit away, as it was a bit to much. Joaquin gently placed his hands. "Shh. You are alright. Do you wanna stop?"

Dean shook his head. Joaquin placed a kiss on his inner thigh. "I'll be a bit more gentle." He promised. Joaquin went back to giving a simple handjob, Dean could feel himself getting ready to cum. However, Joaquin let go of his member and rolled him over on his knees. He pushed his knees out a bit. 

"I'mma fuck you so hard, slut. You want that, huh?" Joaquin whispered in his ear. Dean nodded, desperately wanting his voice back. It was like Joaquin had heard his prayers. He undid the ball gag and tossed it to the side. "Try to be quiet." Joaquin said. 

Dean bit his lip as he felt the fingers in his ass again. He let out a his as he felt a third, a fourth than a fifth. He began to tense up, he wasn't expecting an entire hand. "Relax, boy." Joaquin ordered. 

Dean did his best but let out a cry when he felt Joaquin slide his whole fist in. Dean tried to move but Joaquin held him still with his free hand. Once Dean calmed down and was used to the feeling, Joaquin gently began to fist him till he was all stretched out. He then added some more lube to his cock and slid easily in. Joaquin gripped Dean's hips and pulled him all the way onto his cock. Dean let out a moan as he felt Joaquin begin to move. 

He focused on being quiet but it was no use, as soon as Joaquin began to ram into him, Dean was a moaning mess. However, Joaquin made no comments on the fact. Joaquin just kept ramming into Dean mercilessly. Dean soon came but Joaquin was still pounding away. Dean was being held up by Joaquin, he had gone completely limp.

Joaquin soon pulled out, though he hadn't cum. He took off Dean's blindfold and shoved Dean onto his back. "Look at this." Joaquin said, wiping cum off of Dean's stomach. He made Dean lick his finger clean as he talked. "You came without permission. You filthy little whore."

Dean whimpered but couldn't say anything as Joaquin's finger was in his mouth.

"Do you like cum? Huh?" Joaquin said, glaring. 

Joaquin removed his finger from Dean's mouth. Dean nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Joaquin made Dena open his mouth nice and wide before shoving his cock down Dean's throat. Dean gagged but relaxed the back of his throat to let Joaquin pound away. He felt Joaquin grip the back of his head and hold him in place. Dean had never been throat fucked to this extent before. He could hardly breath or see, he wasn't sure how Ricky did this all the time. He soon felt a hot load being shot down the back of his throat and Joaquin pulling out. Dean sat up, coughing up some cum slightly. It went on his chin and up on his nose. 

He was soon pulled into a warm hug. Dean snuggled into Joaquin, letting out a breath. 

"Good job, come on. Let's get you cleaned up. I don't want Enzo to see you all covered in cum and sweat." Joaquin said, carrying Dean to the bathtub. 

Dean got comfortable in the warm, sudsy water. He allowed Joaquin to wash his hair and face. He then just relaxed in the water, his lower back was already hurting from the rough pounding he had received. 

"Thank you for letting me have some fun with you, Dean." Joaquin said, smiling.   
Dean nodded. "Thank you for playing with me." He said, with a yawn. 

Joaquin chuckled. "Take your time. I'm sure Ricky and Enzo are taking theirs'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped up into my head. So yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, don't worry. I will get to the serious stuff lattteer. Who the fuck knows how many chapters this bad boy will end up having? )


	20. Sub Swap (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor Daddy Kink, crossdressing, mentions of mental illness.

Enzo was waiting for Ricky in Joaquin's own personal play room. Enzo and Joaquin had been good friends for a very long time and Joaquin was one of the biggest donors the club had. Joaquin came from a rather wealthy family and was the heir to a large CEO company so he had plenty of money to blow on his past time pleasures. The door soon opened and Ricky came in. His eyes narrowed at Enzo, he looked worried.

"Is Joaquin okay?" Ricky asked, biting his lip. 

Enzo nodded. "Mhm. Joaquin and I thought our subs could use a different pace then what's normal. Dean needs something more rough and Joaquin thinks you need something more soft. Things that we don't think we can provide to our own subs right now. With your consent, I'd love to be your dom today. Joaquin has given his permission." He explained, giving a soft smile. 

Ricky stood there, rocking on his heels. He bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Excellent. Joaquin as already given my your safeword and what you want and like. But, I still would like to discuss those things." Enzo said, keeping his smile and welcoming. 

Joaquin had warned him that Ricky was very shy and had some severe trust issues. Enzo stood from the bed. "What would you like to do, Ricky?"

"I....Can..." Ricky grabbed Enzo's hand and led him to a walk in closet. It was full of cute dresses and girly clothes as well as wigs and an area with a vanity mirror and makeup sets. 

"Joaquin lets me dress up but he doesn't like it all that much. Can I dress up for you?" Ricky asked, looking up at Enzo with hopeful eyes. 

Enzo smiled. "Of course, Ricky. You can dress up. Can I help?" He asked.

Ricky brightened and nodded. Enzo watched as the fragile male began to paw through all the clothes, he was bouncing a bit. Enzo saw a cute, short pink dress with white lace designs. He pulled it out and held it up for Ricky to see. 

"How about this one?" Enzo asked, gently. 

Ricky nodded and took the dress. He then went and changed before coming back out in the dress. Enzo smiled, cheeks going a bit pink. "You are adorable." He cooed. 

"Can I wear makeup and a wig too?" Ricky asked, softly. 

"You can wear whatever you'd like, Ricky." Enzo said, reassuringly. 

Ricky went and picked a blonde, pig-tailed wig before making Enzo sit in the chair before the vanity. Ricky plopped himself down on Enzo's lap and began to do his makeup. Enzo gently began to feel up and down Ricky's naturally thin body. He brushed the hair of the wig to the side so he could press gentle kisses on Ricky's neck. This was nice, just being able to hold and spoil someone. 

"Do you like it?" Ricky asked, as he swiped on a bubblegum lipstick. 

"It's very nice. You are very pretty." Enzo said, pressing a kiss to the underside of Ricky's jaw. 

Ricky giggled. He stared at his made up reflection then sighed. "I...I'm schizophrenic. I like BDSM because it helps me regulate what's real and what's not along with my pills. But...sometimes... I like to pretend. It's fun. Joaquin gets scared that I'll get lost in my fantasies. I won't..but...." He looked down at his lap. 

Enzo felt his heart breaking. He held Ricky close. He tugged at the dress. "Is this real?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah." Ricky said. 

Enzo ran his fingers through the wig. "Is this?" 

"Yes."

Enzo gestured to the makeup on the vainty. 

"What about those?"

"Well.. yes."

Enzo let his hand ride up the side of Ricky's leg. 

"Am I real?"

"Of course you are.." Ricky said, confused. 

Enzo shifted Ricky so he was sitting at an angle so Enzo could see his face. He leaned up and kissed Ricky. "How about you? Are you real?" 

Ricky laughed. "Yes, I'm real, silly."

"Then you are not getting lost in anything if you know all of this is real." Enzo said, smiling and giving him another kiss. 

Ricky smiled, he shifted a bit in Enzo's lap. "Can we play now?" He asked hopefully. 

Enzo nodded. "How about you get down on your knees?" He purred. 

Ricky obeyed. He hopped down off of Enzo's lap and got on his knees. He pulled out Enzo's cock and began to suck off Enzo, looking up at the Italian with big eyes and hollowed cheeks. Enzo let out a breath as he looked down at the cute, younger male. He was truly precious. Enzo put a gentle hand on the back of Ricky's head as the small male kept at a steady pace as he pleasured Enzo. 

"God damn...You are good at this..." Enzo muttered. 

Ricky hummed as he deep throated Enzo's cock, sending vibrations straight too Enzo's stomach. He gently pulled Ricky off. "Good boy." Enzo praised. 

The other male got back up to his feet and skipped off he then came back with a glitter eye shadow palette from a box. "I forgot about this! I wanna put on the pink one, okay, Daddy?"

Ricky immediately stopped talking, his eyes wide and cheeks red with embarrassment. "I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to slip out."

"It's okay. You can put it on." Enzo said, pulling his pants back up but leaving his jeans undone. 

Ricky sat on his lap causing Enzo to grunt slightly. Ricky hummed as he began to take off his old eye shadow and put on the new glittery one. Enzo shifted a bit. He hiked up Ricky's dress, he pulled down the lacy panties the male was wearing. He teased at Ricky's entrance, it wasn't as tight as Dean's but it was still nice and snug. He saw there was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms on the vanity. He leaned forward and grabbed both. He gently pushed Ricky forward a bit. Enzo slid a condom over his cock then lubed it up before beginning to lube and prep Ricky. For his credit, Ricky was too busy redoing his makeup to even really notice or say anything. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Enzo asked, not wanting to do anything that would make Ricky uncomfortable. 

Ricky nodded. "Yes, sir!" He said cheerfully. 

Enzo smiled and continued prepping Ricky before he slid him back up his lap. He spread Ricky's cheeks and lowered him down on his own erect cock. Enzo let out a grunt as Ricky got comfortable and shifted. Ricky sat for a few moments, finishing up his makeup. He then put his brush down and began to move. He moved up and down, covering his mouth to muffle his moans and sounds. 

Enzo reached up and pulled his hands away from his mouth, holding them in front of him. "I want to hear you." He said softly. 

Ricky nodded and let out a rather lewd moan as Enzo hit his prostate. Enzo sped up, his free hand sliding under Ricky's dress and jacking him off as he pumped. Ricky worked on twerking his hips to help with friction and to get more pleasure. They kept at it for a good ten minutes before Ricky was cumming all over Enzo's hand and his dress. Enzo soon came and pulled out. 

He carried Ricky to the bed outside and cleaned him up. He pulled the dress off and wrapped him up in a pair of fresh panties and a robe. He then pulled the condom off and cleaned himself off before climbing into bed. He pulled Ricky into a warm hug and kissed his cheek, neck and jaw, whispering praise and sweet reassurances. Soon, the door opened and Dean and Joaquin walked in. 

Dean immediately went and laid next to Enzo, a bit jealous. Ricky pulled from Enzo's grip and ran over to Joaquin. "Daddy!" He said cheerfully. Joaquin easily picked him up and kissed him deeply. "Did my baby have fun?" Joaquin asked and Ricky nodded furiously. 

Enzo curled into Dean, holding him close and kissing him. "Hello, my beautiful, perfect, amazing, most favorite boy ever." Enzo said, smiling. 

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed back. "Hello, Enzo. I love you." He said, closing his eyes. He was still exhausted from his session with Joaquin. 

The bed shifted as Joaquin laid down with Ricky and pulled the covers up over all four of them. Enzo smiled and kissed Dean's nose. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. But this was so fucking cute oh my god. 
> 
> So you want more smut or more plot? I feel like I've been doing a lot of smut lately.


	21. Badasses Don't Take Sick Days

Dean woke up a day later. He had gone back to his apartment, Enzo had come with him as well. His phone going off woke him up. He had cuddled up into Enzo and didn't want to move, but, alas, he did. He swiped the answer symbol on his phone and answered with a groggy. "Montoya."

"Hey, guess what! They want you to come back to work!" The cheerful voice of Lissie said. 

Dean sat there, in shock. It had been nearly three months since he had been back at work. "Okay... When should I be there?"

"Now." Lissie said, the line then went dead.

Dean sighed. He pressed a kiss to the sleeping Enzo's temple before getting up and getting ready. He pulled on a pair of nice jeans and a button down that he didn't bother tucking in. He grabbed his wallet and keys. He wrote a quick note to Enzo before heading out of the apartment. He soon arrived at the highly guarded building he called 'work'. After he had shown his badge, been patted down and briefed, he was allowed in and was taken to a private meeting room. He saw all the people he didn't want to see. 

There was Lissie and Terry, Fai and Ditto. There was his adoptive father, Al, whom he really didn't want to see. And then there was an attractive man he had never seen before.

"It's good to have you back, Dean," Al stated, giving a nod. 

He then slapped a large file on the conference table as Dean sat down. Al cleared his throat and gestured to the new man. The guy had slicked back dark red hair, beautiful light blue eyes and high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. "This is Fox Cohaughty," Al introduced. 

"He is our UK representative and will be working on this case with us," Al explianed. 

"What exactly is the case?" Lissie asked, crossing her arms. 

"It has to do with Juliette. We think she's gotten herself wrapped up in some kind of human trafficking gang," Al said, a sad tone to his voice. 

The table went quiet for a few moments before none other than Fox Cohaughty spoke. "The man you've been lookin' at. His real name is George Queen. He's wanted all over the UK for various crimes most dealin' in illegal trade, he's been clever enough to get his name changed in all sorts of government databases," Fox said, a light Scottish accent apparent as he spoke. 

"You were the last person who had any contact with her, Dean," Ditto said, eyeing him. 

"She wasn't herself....I left her...I didn't know," Dean replied, clenching his hands into fists. 

"No one is blaming you. Did she give you any hints about where she might be going?" Terry said, shooting Ditto a look. 

Dean shook his head. "Not that I can remember."

Fai looked around before looking back at his lap. "Is she a victim or is she working for them?" He said, voice hardly above a whisper. 

"She's a fucking victim of course!" Ditto spat. 

"Gentlemen, " Al warned before continuing, "Mr. Malcom has a point. She may have started out as a victim but she may be an accomplice now, we will proceed with caution, all personal feeling put aside. Understood?"

Everyone agreed and they were sent off with their respectable mission. Lissie walked out with Dean, Fox quietly following out behind them. Lissie slung an arm around Dean's shoulder. 

"How are you doing?" She asked.

He shrugged her arm off of him. "I'm fine, I think."

Lissie rolled her eyes. "Alright, fuck off my dude." 

She walked off and Dean sighed, headed for the parking lot. He soon drove home and was surprised to see that Enzo had cleaned and made lunch. 

"Enzo.." Dean said, smiling. 

Enzo chuckled and went over and kissed Dean. "I'm so proud. You got your job back. Good job, my love." He purred. 

Dean let himself be held, calming down just with being with Enzo. He adored him so much. "Thank you for everything, Lorenzo." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we all needed a badass gay boy and Lissie and plot lol It was short but I'm sick and I have a shit ton of papers to write :'( 
> 
> ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF:
> 
> I got Young Dark (if you are into Young Justice)   
> I got Blood and Magick (if you are into John Constantine/Jason Blood one-shots)  
> I got The Apartment on Callisto (If you love Cowboy Bebop and wanna give me ideas for that?)   
> I also have some short stuff from Regin (TV Show) and Skulduggery Pleasant. 
> 
> PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER STUFF AND GIVE THEM LOVE


End file.
